


Her Eternal Sin

by MTex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Talon - Fandom, WidowReaper
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTex/pseuds/MTex
Summary: I apologize for the inconvenience that I stopped at chapter 9. I lost motivation to write any further. If you don't wish to be left off at a cliffhanger, please do not proceed.Perhaps one day I will regain motivation to write again ;(





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the inconvenience that I stopped at chapter 9. I lost motivation to write any further. If you don't wish to be left off at a cliffhanger, please do not proceed. 
> 
> Perhaps one day I will regain motivation to write again ;(

Amélie awoke suddenly to the sound of knocking at her door. She lifted her head out of a pool of drool on her pillow. 

“Ugh! Dégoûtant…” (ᴅɪsɢᴜsᴛɪɴɢ) She exclaimed in a morning raspy voice. Again, there was knocking at the door. Actually it sounded like pounding this time. She turned over onto her back and tilted her head to see the time on the clock on the bedside table. It read 4:28 a.m. “Who in their right mind would be waking me up at this forsaken hour.” She thought to herself.  

“Un minute!” (ᴏɴᴇ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇ) She yells towards the door. Lifting the bed covers off of her naked body, she shifts her legs off of the bed. With a big yawn, she stretches before standing. She bends down, opening the drawer to her bedside table where she keeps her undergarments. Picking out a black lace pantie, she slides them on. She walks over to her bathroom and quickly brushes her teeth, leaving any trace of bad breath behind. She grabs her robe from the hook behind the bathroom door and pulls it over herself, tying a single knot in front as she walks towards the door where her rude awaken-er awaits. She unlocks the chain from the door frame and then unlocks the door from the handle. Opening the door she finds her partner standing with his arms folded over his chest, tapping his right foot in annoyance. 

“Reaper…” She greets him with annoyance of her own.

“Get dressed, we need to leave in fifteen.” He lifts the sleeve to his left wrist checking the time on his watch. She hadn’t known he even wore a watch among all his ‘reaper’ attire. 

“I don’t recall Talon assigning us to anything…” She said sheepishly, wondering if she had forgotten. Her mind has been so mixed up lately and she hasn’t been herself. Recently she’s been having strange memories about her past that she hasn’t been able to pinpoint if they are true or not. 

“They haven’t. This is an assignment of my own. Now get moving.” He demanded. 

“Why don’t you go alone then? …Why do you need me?” She asks him with a ‘matter of fact’ expression on her face. 

“…because I need a second person in case things get sticky.” He huffed in an impatiently manner beneath his skull mask. 

“Fine…I will go, but you owe me after this.” Not even questioning what his personal mission is, she shuts the door in his face and returns to her bedroom to finish dressing herself. Opening her closet, she looks at all her combat suits deciding which one to wear. She selects her purple metallic looking suit with see-through leggings that have leather webbing. Taking it from the hanger she steps into her outfit, pulling it over her pale, lavender skin. Adjusting her breasts to fit perfectly beneath the chest piece of the suit that has a v-line exposing her bare chest to the lower part of her sternum. Looking up to the full length mirror near her closet, she notices her messy hair all tangled in knots and her eye makeup from the previous day smudged beneath her eyes. Groaning in embarrassment that he saw her like this, she ran to the bathroom. Grabbing her brush from beside the sink she quickly brushes the knots from her hair and throws it into a high ponytail. The length of her hair still touching the lower part of her back. She opens the cabinet mirror above the sink and grabs her eye-makeup remover and a cotton ball and begins to remove her previous day makeup. She hears banging on the bedroom door.

“It’s been fifteen minutes! Hurry up!” He exclaimed from outside the door. 

“Merde!” She says under her breath. “I’m almost done!” She yells back to him. 

She quickly grabs her eyeliner from the bathroom drawer and applies it as fast as she possibly can to the top and bottom parts of her eyelids. She grabs her black eye shadow and applies a small amount to the tops of her eyelids. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decides that’s good enough. Running back to her closet she finds her knee length boots and slides them on. She runs over to her dresser where she keeps the rest of her gear. She grabs her elbow length gloves and slides her hands into them. She then pulls her protective arm gear over top of the gloves. She straps her leg ammo holder to her right thigh, and then grabs her helmet with infrared sensors that sight her enemy easily through solid objects. Placing her helmet on her head, she looks in her full length mirror one more time.

“Parfait…” She says to her reflection. Running to the door she opens it to find Reaper sitting on the ground outside her door, examining his metal claws nonchalantly. He looks up at her and shakes his head.

“Women…” is all he says. Standing up, he begins walking away expecting her to follow behind.

She still hasn’t understood why Talon partnered them up. She has expressed several times that she likes to work alone. After all, most people think she’s a freak of nature. They can all rot in hell for all she cares. She is sure Reaper felt the same way. But now he’s asking her to be apart of his personal missions. “Maybe I’m wrong about him…” she thought to herself as she continued to walk behind him down the dark halls of Talon, staring at the back of his hooded head. He lead her to he weapons room where they were enforced to keep their guns. He swiped his key card over the card sensor near the door. It beeped and the light on the system turned green, signaling they could enter the room. The room was dark and cold. It held all the memories of their killed victims. The thought made her feel more alive. Most people needed coffee to wake up in the morning, but all she needed was death. She laughed quietly to herself. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked her. 

“Nothing, just thinking.” She cut him off short, not allowing him to understand her insanity. 

“Whatever…” He said as if to not care anymore. “Just grab your things. We need to get moving before everyone here wakes up.”

She grabbed her versatile sniper rifle, her grappling hook, and her venom mines. He grabbed his handheld, hellfire shotguns and placed them inside his jacket holsters. The couple times that she has worked with him, she’s been fascinated by how his weapons work…by how he works. She hasn’t been able to grasp how he can become a shadow, or how he can disappear and then reappear in a different location, or how he can kill his surrounding enemies at the same time with phenomenal speed. All she could fathom was that he is simply from another world. She secretly admired him for his talents.  She wondered what his past was like but she was sure he would never tell her. 

They loaded themselves onto a Talon helicopter. She was sure they’d be in a lot of trouble when they returned, but she honestly didn’t understand why someone like Reaper would even care to be under the organization in the first place. He could kill their leaders anytime he wanted. Maybe he had some kind of strange motive. No matter how hard she tried to understand him, there just wasn’t any bit of understanding to be understood. He typed in the coordinates  to the location where he wanted to go into the GPS. Starting up the engine and propellers, he prepared them for takeoff. Once they were in the air, she heard his deep metallic voice come in over the headset she was wearing.

“We are going to the Overwatch museum, where you and I will be retrieving Doomfist’s Gauntlet.” He said as he continued to stare straight ahead. She looked at him with a confused expression. 

“What the fuck do you need that for?” She asked him without any hesitation. He may scare everyone, but he doesn’t scare her. 

“It’s a very powerful weapon and I want it.” He replied. She found it childish and stupid of him to want a gauntlet. He didn’t need it. He is already powerful enough. Did he think bringing such a weapon back to Talon would get him a higher rank or something? She thought to herself. After a few minutes, she realized that if bringing the gauntlet to Talon was his motive…he’s including her so she will also get credit, or maybe so he wouldn’t be getting reprimanded alone. She wasn’t sure which. 

Soon they arrived at the museum. He set the helicopter to auto-hover.

“This should be easy. The museum should be dead. No one gives a fuck about Overwatch anymore. We just get in, get the gauntlet and get out. Got it?” He asked her.

“Oui.” She replied.

Just as they were getting ready to leave their helicopter, she spotted a big gorilla in a combat suit, and a little skinny girl coming at them from the top of the building. 

“Fuck!” Reaper cursed. “I’ll distract them, you go in and get the gauntlet!” He ordered her. She wasn’t sure what was going on but she trusted his orders. She watched as Reaper disappeared into black smoke and then saw him reappear behind their attackers but it was too late, the gorilla was already near her. She tried to jump to get away from him but he was already grabbing onto her, tackling her into the glass ceiling of the museum. They crashed down into the floor. She thought quickly and released her grappling hook into a nearby wall, freeing herself from the big monkey. She stationed herself and began to shoot at him. His armor was too thick to puncture. He was trying to protect two children behind him, shooing them behind one of the exhibits. She tried to aim for his head, but he was moving too quickly. Thankfully her partner appeared from the shadows with evil laughter and began shooting at the Gorilla. She quickly spotted the Gauntlet.

“Psst, what you lookin’ at?” The little skinny bitch said from behind, startling her. She quickly turned and began shooting at her with her rifle, but the girl was too fast. In fact, she was so fast, she couldn’t keep an eye on where she was. She tried to keep shooting in all the directions she thought she saw the girl in. Before she knew it, the big Gorilla jumped in front of her growling, and nearly knocked her rifle from her hands but she was able to grapple herself away and began to try shooting in both directions of her attackers. Where the fuck was Reaper? As if to answer her plea, he appeared between both attackers and started shooting them both at his phenomenal pace. He seemed to have damaged the little bitches device that made her run faster. Now was her chance to get the gauntlet. She shot at the glass protecting it on the mantel it was displayed in. She walked over to retrieve it but suddenly heard the gorilla growling loudly. She looked up and saw her partner was in trouble. The fast little bitch was back up and running. Both were attacking him. She started to shoot in their direction to distract them, but she knew the Reaper could handle himself. Her order was to retrieve the gauntlet. She turned back around, but found the golden fist missing! She began to look around, when she heard a kid yelling.

“Look out!” She heard a little boy scream. Before she knew it she was struck hard, and flying through glass displays. Landing heavily on the ground, she began rolling. Her adrenaline kicked in as she ignored the pain she was in. She stood up, extremely angry and ready to kill the boy who used the gauntlet on her, but the Gorilla landed in front of her as the fast girl knocked her rifle from her hands and began shooting at her with it. She was weaponless and had nothing to protect herself with. All she had was her grapple. She shot it towards the helicopter hovering above the broken opening in the ceiling. As the grapple pulled her up quickly, she saw Reaper’s shadow appear next to her, his left hand grabbing onto the rope over her hands while he continued to shoot at their attackers with the gun in his right hand. As they both reached the helicopter, Reaper quickly took the helicopter off hover mode, and flew them up away from the gorilla that was now leaping towards them in the air. Luckily he didn’t jump high enough as they were able to escape. 

Breathing heavily she sat back into her co-pilot seat. She placed her hand over a bleeding bullet wound in her left arm wincing in pain as she applied pressure. 

“Ugh! Cette petite chienne!” (ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙɪᴛᴄʜ) She cried out. She saw Reaper looking at her from her peripheral vision. He reached down into a bag near his seat and pulled out a biotic syringe. He obviously brought the medic bag for her safety, she thought. Because as she has witnessed recently on one of their previous missions, he is able to heal himself rather quickly, so it seems. 

“Are you able to inject yourself or do you need my help?” He asked her. He also seemed out of breath. She wasn’t sure if she could inject herself or not but she sure as hell didn’t want him thinking she was a pussy. She grabbed the syringe from his hand. Without thinking further about it, she stabbed herself near her wound injecting the biotic liquid. She clenched her teeth together and squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry out in pain. Removing the syringe from her arm she lets it drop to the floor. He hands her a piece of gauze. She applies it to her wound, keeping pressure on it. She turns her head and stares out the window as she lets a few tears fall from her eyes. Not allowing him to see her cry. She looks to all the city streets and buildings as they fly over them. 

“Our attackers were old Overwatch members.” He stated. “I’m not sure why or how they were there. They must be based close by to the museum and somehow tracked us coming in. We need to find cover and hide somewhere in case they are tracking us still. The last thing we need is for them to know where our Talon base is.”

“What are we going to tell our leaders at Talon?” She turns her head to look at him. He meets her gaze, and she wonders what his eyes look like beneath that mask. 

“I will tell them I took a mission of my own that I thought would benefit them, and that I took you with me, but our mission failed. I’ll tell them we need to lay low for a few days to prevent risk from our base being found.”

So he is going to be honest with them, she thought. Although he almost got them both killed, she grew a new respect for him. She liked men who were honest.

“You still owe me…” She reminded him. She heard a small laugh beneath his mask, and now wondered what his smile looked like.


	2. Chapter 2

Amélie felt as if they had been walking forever. Her feet were killing her. She could feel blisters beginning to form on the backs of her heals from where her boots were rubbing. Her entire left arm was throbbing. A result from being shot, she presumed. Reaper landed their helicopter in an empty field, far into the outskirts of a town he planned for them to lay low in. It had almost been out of fuel when they landed. They’ll have to lug back several gallons of gas on their walk back. She groaned in exhaustion just thinking about having to walk back. Reaper looked back to her when he heard her groan. She was lagging several paces behind him. He said nothing as he shook his head and continued on. “I should workout more.” She thought to herself. Reaper didn’t appear to be affected by their long walk at all. She could tell he kept himself in shape. She found herself staring at his backside. His black pants fit him perfectly, as they hugged his shapely, muscular thighs. She occasionally could see the biceps of his arms peeking through where his protective arm gear met the short sleeves of his hooded jacket. It was the only piece of skin he’s ever shown. His skin tone appeared to be a tan complexion. When most people picture a reaper, they imagine a skeleton beneath a black robe, but the only skeletal part of his wardrobe was the mask he wore to hide his face. “What is he trying to hide?” She wondered. “Why am I thinking like this? Why do I even care?” She usually never had any kind of human emotions or attachments. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. She bent over, grabbing her head with both hands as a headache began to approach. An old memory began to appear in her mind. 

_Looking down, her hands were drenched in blood from the man she had just murdered in his sleep. “Why was I sleeping in the same bed as him? Who was he? It doesn’t matter, he’s dead now. I can return back to my base.” No trace of her past memories before that, she set the house on fire, leaving her murderous evidence in ashes, she returned to Talon, care free…emotionless._

_“_ Gérard” She said aloud before everything turned black. 

Fluttering her eyes open, she finds herself in a dark room. “Where am I? What happened to me?” Thoughts rushed through her mind. She’s laying comfortably in a bed, tucked under a blanket. Feeling over herself with her hands, she notices she’s no longer wearing her combat suit or protective gear. Her hair is let down, sprawled out over her shoulders. She notices she is only wearing a large t-shirt too big for her body, and her underwear. The shirt smells like his deodorant and cologne. “He undressed me!” A rush of panic ran through her mind. She sits up slowly and tries to look around the room. It’s cold and smells very musty. A cheap motel room, she gathered. She has a sudden urge to need to use the restroom. Uncovering herself, she steps out of the bed. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she can see the silhouette of him sitting in a cushioned chair in the corner of the room near a window. His white skull mask the only thing standing out from the rest. His head appears to be tilted down slightly to his left shoulder. He must be asleep, she presumed. Tiptoeing around the bed, she looks at him more closely. She sees he is only wearing his pants, his hooded jacket, and mask. His protective gear is removed also, and his chest is bare…gripping onto the t-shirt she is wearing, she feels an emotion of gratitude. He gave her the shirt off his back to make sure she was comfortable and warm. She can’t help herself from staring at his bare chest longer. It’s muscular of course, as she suspected. His abs are very toned. His chest has a small amount of hair lining his sternum and there’s a small trail of hair from his bellybutton the leads into his pants. She bites her lip, enjoying the sight of him. There are several scars across his chest and neck. She looks to his arms and hands that also have a few scars here and there. The veins in his lower forearms and hands are profound, as they stand out beneath his skin. “He’s gorgeous…” She thought. Just then he breathed deeply, and moved his head to his other shoulder. She quickly tiptoed away from him, not wanting him to find her staring at him. She walked towards the direction she assumed the restroom would be in. Finding it she quietly shut the door behind her. Feeling over the wall with her hands in search for the light switch, she finds it and flips it on. After relieving herself, she looks to herself in the wide mirror over the sink. It has a couple cracks in it. Her reflection shows her long hair sprawled out around her body. The sleeves of his shirt hang past her elbows. The length of the shirt hung like the dress over her, touching the upper part of her thighs. Just low enough to cover her panties. Lifting the left sleeve of the shirt, she notices her wound is bandaged up nicely. It no longer hurts. Staring back up into the mirror, her golden eyes stare back at her. She began to try and remember what happened. “Did I pass out from exhaustion? From loss of blood?” Maybe, she thought. “Why is my brain not working straight?” She complained to herself while smashing her fists into the bathroom counter. She slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her head against her knees. She began to cry. She never felt emotions and now all of a sudden they’ve been rushing over her in waves. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Everything alright in there?” She heard his metallic voice speak through the door. She didn’t answer him. She was angry…she was angry with herself, with him, with Talon, with the world. She wanted to kill. She wanted rid these emotions immediately. Standing up, she wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the bathroom door aggressively. 

“We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning! I want to return back to Talon and gain my next mission! I don’t want to be partnered up with you anymore! You’re a distraction!” She screamed at him as she slammed her hands into his bare chest. She heard a deep growl from below his mask. Clearly he was upset now. He grabbed her wrists and backed her up against the wall, pinning her to it.

“After all I’ve done for you, this is how you repay me?” He spoke his rhetorical question down to her angrily. His mask very close to her face.

“Repay you?” She yelled. “You hide beneath a mask, disguising your appearance and you think its okay to undress me? To see me naked and vulnerable?” Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back her tears.

He rolled his head, cracking his neck, as if to get adjusted for his next words. “Listen up, you little bitch. I didn’t see you naked! I removed your armor, and gave you the shirt off my fucking back to make you more comfortable. Not once did I look to your body! You passed out in the fields! I carried your helpless little ass all the way here and gave you a fucking bed to sleep in. I bandaged your wound, and gave you another injection. I did more for you than any other partner ever would! So I suggest you straighten up your fucking attitude!”

“Va te faire enculer!” She cursed in his face.

“English!” He demanded.

“Go…fuck…yourself.” She slowly laid out for him.

He released one of her wrists and raised his hand as if ready to slap her but lowered both his hands, freeing her from the hold he had her in and backed away from her. “I should have left you to die.” He said quietly before exiting the motel room, slamming the door behind him. 

She began to cry again. Wishing she had never confronted him during her outbreak. She wasn’t really angry with him. Just moments ago she admired what he did for her. “What’s wrong with me?” She cried out. Just then another memory hit her.

_Standing in front of an elegant, golden framed mirror, she was wearing a wedding dress. It was mostly made of lace and satin. The see-through lace sleeves came down to her elbows. The material hung off her shoulders. A beautiful white satin hugged her breasts and waistline perfectly. Lace fluffed out from her hips down to the floor. Her complexion was Caucasian. Her cheeks were rosy, filled with life. She had on bright red lipstick. Her nails were a french manicure. Her hair was black, and short, only touching her shoulders. She began to see herself walking down the aisle. It was an outdoor wedding. In the guest seating, she saw Overwatch members. At the end of the aisle stood a smiling man. The man she killed…Gérard._

In a matter of a second the memory was washed away by blackness…

She woke to brightness filling the room. The sun rays felt warm against her skin. She was laying on her stomach, her arms wrapped beneath the pillow in front of her. She was on top of the blankets. She felt a swift breeze of air over her legs as Reaper passed by the bed. He was fully dressed, his protective gear already on. He must have put his chest protector over his bare chest, as she was still wearing his t-shirt. She lifted herself up, and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Upon your request we will make our way back to Talon. I will request to break our partnership so we can both go back to working alone. I apologize for dragging you into this mission.” He stated.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Where did you put my suit?” She asked him. He walked over to the closet near the motel door and pulled it from a hanger and tossed it on the bed beside her. 

“You blacked out again. I found you on the floor when I got back late last night. What’s going on with you?” He asked her, he didn’t seem too concerned by his tone. Maybe he was still angry with her for her outbreak. Obviously, if he is in agreement to work alone from here on out. 

“I…don’t know.” She hesitated her answer. “I’ll try to see one of the medics when we return to base.” She assured him. He nodded. “Did you contact our leaders to inform them we are returning?” 

“Yes.” He gave her a short answer. She grabbed her suit from beside her and proceeded to the restroom to get herself ready. Upon returning back to the bedroom, she tossed his t-shirt to him. He shoved it in the medical bag. She walked over to the motel dresser and retrieved her protective gear that he had neatly laid out and put it on. She found her boots near the closet door and slipped them on. 

“Okay I’m ready. Do we need to get gas for the helicopter?” She asked him.

“No, I already took care of it last night.” He replied.

“You carried all those gallons back to the helicopter yourself?” She asked surprised.

“I only grabbed what I could carry. It’s enough to get us back. Don’t worry,” He sighed, as if annoyed by her questions. She nodded to him, not wanting to disturb him any further. 

They proceeded the long walk back to the helicopter. She didn’t feel as exhausted as the previous day and was able to easily handle it. Their flight back to Talon was silent. Several times she wanted to apologize to him for her outbreak, but couldn’t bring herself to do it. Once they landed, several of the new recruits came out to inspect the helicopter and perform maintenance on it as they were required to do a part of their training. Amélie proceeded to a medic as she told Reaper she would. There she was given a medicine to take by mouth twice a day. Returning to her room, she took one immediately. She was getting ready to lay down when she received a message over her Talon messaging device.

“Nᴇᴡ ᴍɪssɪᴏɴ: Assᴀssɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏғ Tᴇᴋʜᴀʀᴛʜᴀ Mᴏᴅᴀᴛᴛᴀ. Dᴇᴘᴀʀᴛ 1800 [6:00 ᴘ.ᴍ.], Aʀʀɪᴠᴇ 2000 [8:00 ᴘ.ᴍ.] Lᴏᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: Kɪɴɢs Rᴏᴡ.”

It didn’t say anything about who she’d be working with. Maybe they’ve finally given her a mission to do alone. Reaper must have already spoken to their leaders about their decision to separate as partners.

She made her way to the shower where she would wash away the pain and regrets from the previous day. She was ready for a fresh, new kill…


	3. Chapter 3

Amélie returned back to Talon’s base from her assignment in King’s Row feeling refreshed, replenished…alive. Killing that useless omnic was easy. Watching the faces of the crowd in the streets turn to sadness as she sent a bullet flying through Mondatta’s head brought her joy. She felt like herself again. She wasn’t sure if it was the medication or her fresh new kill, but she hadn’t had anymore blackouts. 

Unloading from the large aircraft, she needed to find Reaper immediately to tell him about a little someone who tried to interrupt her mission assignment. She made her way over to his Talon assigned room. Standing in front of his door, she hesitated to knock. She felt so nervous to speak with him after their fight a couple nights ago in the motel. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and knocked three times. 

“Go away!” She heard him yell from inside. 

“It…It’s Widow.” She spoke through the door. She began to hear him shuffling around his room. He must be looking for his mask, she thought. As she heard him unlocking the chain from the door frame, she took a small step back. He opened the door slightly and peaked at her through the small opening. He appeared to only be wearing a pair of black sweatpants, and his mask. The room was dark behind him, no trace of any light. He rested his head against his forearm in the door frame, covering her chance at seeing his uncovered head. He looked very ill. The color of his skin drained from his body. His once tan skin was now pale in comparison. “You…don’t look so good. What happened to you?” She questioned him.

“Nothing…what do you want?” He replied groggily. His once metallic voice was now soft and quiet. 

“Can…May I come in?” She pushed her way inside without his permission, and closed the door behind her.

“Sure…why not.” He said sarcastically. She couldn’t see, it was so dark. She heard him plop down into what sounded like a leather chair as it made a squishing sound as it released air under his weighted body. 

“During my assignment last night, the little girl from the museum was there to try and stop me, but she failed miserably of course.”  She decided to tell him what she came to talk to him about in the first place but she still felt concerned about his current condition.

“Hmm.” Is all his managed to give as a reply. She began to slowly walk in his direction, hoping she wouldn’t trip over anything. Feeling with her hands she managed to find the chair he was in and sat on the armrest beside him. _Yep, it’s leather_ , her subconscious confirmed. From this closeness, all she could see was his white skull mask.

“Seriously…what’s wrong with you?” She asked him in her concerned tone as she folded her hands in her lap, careful of not touching him. He signed heavily and laid his head back on the chair.

“I too was given an assignment. Talon thought it would be…cute…to keep me on my personal mission. They sent me to Gibraltar to look for our attackers from the museum and eliminate them. They gave me several other Talon members for backup. They were useless…as I suspected. I decided that since I was going to be there anyway, I would try to hack the Gorilla’s computer system and retrieve the locations to all other retired Overwatch members so that I could find them and eliminate them all.” He cracked his neck and sighed. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t get what you were looking for?” She felt bad for him, although she’s never understood why he has such an obsession for wanting to find old Overwatch members. 

“I tried to kill the monkey myself. I had him trapped!” He yelled. “I…I don’t know how he managed to free himself. He electrocuted me into nothing.” He confessed to her.

“What? How…how did you escape?” She was worried now. 

“I can regenerate…it just takes time.” He assured her. She already knew he was able to heal faster than most, but to come back from nothing absolutely blew her mind. 

“Can I do anything to help?” She asked him willingly. She decided she would do anything for this man. She wasn’t sure why she has grown to care for him so much. Maybe it was because he was the first man to ever accept her for who she was and not think she was a freak. Regardless of their fight, she felt comfortable near him. She wanted to be near him. In just a short time, he was growing on her, flaws and all. She didn’t care anymore that he hid his face. It no longer mattered. It was who he was and she accepted it. 

“No…not unless you can collect souls for me, in which you can’t. I have to do that on my own but I can barely stand right now. I’ll be fine in a few days…” He attempted to assure her. She wasn’t buying it. From what she saw, he looked awful. She tried to think of a way she could help him. She stood up and felt around for a light. Finding an end table near the chair, she searched for a lamp. In luck, she found one and pulled down on its chain, lighting the room slightly. “What are you doing?” He asked her, seeming annoyed. She didn’t answer him and headed in the direction of his bedroom. She began digging through his closet. She picked out a black hooded sweatshirt, a black pair of shoes, a black scarf, and a pair of sunglasses. _Does this man own anything other than black_? She thought. She brought out her findings in a neat pile and set them on the coffee table in front of him. 

“Put these on…” She commanded him. “Keep those pants on so that you’re more comfortable and lose the mask. I brought you a scarf and sunglasses to cover your face.” She walked away into his kitchen to give him space to dress. 

“Why am I getting dressed?” He called out to her from the living area.

“Because I’m taking you out. No more questions, just do it.” She scolded.

After a few minutes he called out to her again. “I’m ready.” He said weakly. Dressing himself must have taken more wind out of him. She felt bad for doing this, but it would help him in the end. She walked back into the living room and saw him leaning against the wall near the door. She hurried over to him and put her arm around his waist and lifted his arm up around her shoulder. She was a petite woman, but she could handle balancing his weight. Exiting his room, they slowly made their way down the corridors of Talon. Assisting him out into the aircraft area, she found the nearest available and helped him climb into the passenger seat. His hands felt like ice as he held onto hers for support. This only concerned her more. With very little space in the front of the aircraft, she found herself standing between his legs as she bent over in front of him helping him get his seat belt buckled. The closeness didn’t seem to bother him. She stepped over him and sat herself down in the pilot seat and started up the aircraft. It was a very cold evening and she wished she would had brought jacket for herself. Looking down she noticed that her breasts agreed with her as her nipples poked through the material of her suit. She bit her lip in embarrassment, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“Cold?” He asked her. _Merde! He noticed._ A panic began to unfold inside her mind. She glanced over at him and shook her head. 

“I don’t feel the cold.” She lied to him. 

“Mhm…” He hummed in disagreement. She felt her face become hot, and hoped she wasn’t blushing. Trying to set her thoughts aside, she prepared the aircraft for takeoff. Soon they were in the starlit skies flying to a destination nearby of her choice. After about forty-five minutes of flying she looked down outside the window and found a perfect alleyway between buildings with the city’s gang members causing their usual riffraff. She subtly hovered the aircraft over one of the buildings and set it to auto-hover. 

“Okay, we are here. I’m going to lower us into the alleyway with my grapple. You don’t have to do anything, just stay and wait for me.” She grabbed a harness from behind the seat and hooked it around him so she could easily lower him down without him having to use his own strength. Ready to go, she lowered them into the alley. 

“Hey, what’s that over there?” She heard one of the gang members call out to his friends. She unhooked Reaper from her grapple and got it ready to use again. She quickly shot it in the direction of the gang members, pulling herself to them. She began shooting at them with her rifle. The gang members began screaming and begging her for mercy, as others attempted to run a way but she managed to head-shot each one with impeccable accuracy. All lying dead on the ground she called out to Reaper. 

“Your souls are ready for collecting.” She smiled brightly, satisfied with herself. He walked slowly in her direction. The closer he got to her, the better he seemed to look. Taking her by surprise he closed in on her, backing her against the brick wall of the alley. Clearly feeling better… 

“That was…sexy” He spoke down to her. His body now felt warm as he pressed it against hers. She gasped for air but couldn’t seem to find any as she felt like she was suffocating. He reached behind her, ripping her grapple out of the wall. He aimed it towards to the top of the building where their aircraft was left hovering. Grabbing her around the waist, he lifted her up with him. Opening the door to the passenger side, he lifted her into aircraft with ease as he came in after her, shutting the door behind him. She just stood there numb, shocked, and unsure of what just happened. He sat down in the passenger side seat and looked up at her awestruck face. “Well…what are we waiting for? Are we leaving or not?” He questioned her. His usual attitude back in action. 

Shaking herself out of her current state of mind, she slowly sat into the pilot seat. Her heart was pounding fast, and she felt a pleasurable throbbing feeling below. Her hands shaking, she reached for the button to take the aircraft off of auto-hover. _Get a grip over yourself Amélie! It was nothing!_ Her subconscious told her. Surprisingly managing to prepare for take off, she lifted them back into the skies as she set the aircraft to head back to their base. Not having to control much on autopilot, she found herself replaying what had just happened between them over and over in her mind. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her. It was breaking her down. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She exploded out of her seat and straddled herself over his lap. She ripped the scarf and sunglasses from his face and found his lips with hers. She kept her eyes closed not daring to peak at his facial features. She slid her fingers into his hair as she deepened the kiss. He growled against her mouth as his hands found their way to her ass, squeezing it between his fingers. She could feel him become hard beneath her. He lifted his hips into her, pressing his hardness against her, teasing her. She could feel herself throbbing below again. She let out a small moan. He slid his tongue past her lips, filling her mouth with it. He tasted amazing. She wanted more. She reached for the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it up. Breaking their kiss, he slid his arms and head out of it. She kept her eyes close, respecting his privacy. She felt his lips on her neck and then her chest. Chills were running down her spine. He tugged her suit down off her shoulders until he breasts were exposed. He began sucking on one of her nipples as his hand found her other. She threw her head back, moaning loudly. He was sending pleasure through her body she’s never felt before. Reaching down between her thighs she found his hard shaft, and gently groped it through his pants. He growled again as he stood up, lifting her with him. He carried her into the back of their aircraft, setting her down gently, she could feel him bending down. He tugged off her boots and then slid her suit the rest of the way off. Dipping his thumbs into her panties he slid them down. She wanted to peak down at him so badly, but resisted the urge. She didn’t want to ruin this moment. Before she could stop him, his mouth and tongue were on her, teasing her, breaking her, and sending her over the edge. She began tugging at his hair as he continued to pleasure her below. She felt the urge to come undone, when he stopped suddenly. She felt him stand, and his lips were on hers again. She could taste herself on his lips and that aroused her even more. He reached down and grabbed her around the thighs, lifting her up around his waist. He backed her against the wall of the aircraft. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he began nibbling at her neck. She could feel his hard shaft at her entrance, leaving her body begging for more. She moaned in his ear. 

“Please…fuck me” She begged him. Upon her request he grabbed her by the waist and slid her down onto him. As he began to fill her and stretch her with his hard shaft she dug her nails into his back, moaning out in overwhelming pleasure. He too moaned as her insides tightened around him. He began to fuck her hard and deep. Their breathing both fast and erotic. She couldn’t last much longer, and she was sure he couldn’t either as both of their bodies began to tremble. She could feel her release coming up fast. “I’m gonna cu…” she tried to warn him but was already releasing herself around him, her body convulsing in his arms. He growled loudly as he too found his release. She could feel his warm juices filling her. They both fell to the ground, her on top of him. Both trying to catch their breath, she rested her head on his chest. Unsure of what just happened…Amélie was going to live this moment without regrets, for he was her eternal sin. 


	4. Chapter 4

Amélie stood in the shower as the hot water trickled over her skin. Her hands against the shower wall, she began to process her sexual interaction with Reaper. _Had it really happened? Did it mean anything? Where will this take us? Was this just a one time thing?_ Questions continued to run through her mind. She could still feel his hands touching her body. She could still feel his lips against hers. She craved him and she wanted more. But his silence after their encounter…the way he just returned to his room as if nothing happened. _Was he just using me?_ The question she feared most. She usually never cared about men, but with him it was different. She wanted him all to herself. _Get a grip over yourself, Amélie! You know he is a very private person. He called you sexy…He pleasured you beyond your imagination. He opened himself up to you more than you ever thought he would._ Her subconscious reminded her. Shaking herself out of her current state, she stepped out of the shower. Throwing her head forward, she wrapped her hair in a towel and patted her body dry with another. Wiping the steam from the bathroom mirror she stared at her reflection. She smiled as she lifted her hand to her neck, touching the small bruise he left behind. 

Returning to her bedroom, she looked at the time. It was 2:15 a.m. She picked up her phone from her bedside table, wondering if he was still awake. Finding his name in the contacts she began to text him.

ʜᴇʏ…ᴄᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏᴠ

ʜᴇʏ…ᴄᴀɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄ

ʜᴇʏ…ᴄᴀɴ

ʜᴇʏ

ʜ

Backspacing her text, she put the phone back on the table. It was too late to try and text him. She crawled into bed under the covers and stared up at the ceiling. Without realizing how exhausted she was, she drifted into a deep sleep. 

_“Gérard…must you go?”  
_

_“Oui, mon amour. Someone needs to put a stop to Talon.” He ran his fingers through her soft, dark hair.  
_

_“Can I come with you…S'il vous plaît?” She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
_

_“Non, pas question. I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “The people of Overwatch will take good care of you. I promise I will return soon.”_

_She wrapped her arms around him tight, burying her face in his chest._

Amélie awoke suddenly, breathing heavy. She sat up in bed as a pounding headache swarmed over her. She groaned in annoyance as she placed her head in her hands. Everything was such a blur. 

“Merde! I forgot to take my pills…” She said aloud. Reaching over to her bedside table she grabbed her bottle of prescription and popped a pill in her mouth. Looking to her alarm clock, it read 6:48 a.m. It didn’t seem as though she had been asleep that long. Laying her head back down on her pillow, she felt as though she couldn’t sleep anymore. She tried to recall her dream, but couldn’t. She was becoming so frustrated with her loss of memory. She knew something was seriously wrong, but didn’t know how to admit it. She looked over at the time again. It read 7:00 a.m. Knowing she couldn’t sleep anymore she got up. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black camisole top and a pair of black pajama pants and put them on. Slipping on a pair of slippers, she left her Talon assigned apartment. She made her way over to Reaper’s that was just a few doors down from hers. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door knowing very well she’d be waking him up. She waited a few minutes, but didn’t hear anything so she knocked again. Finally, she heard him shuffling around inside. He opened the door and nonchalantly walked back to his bedroom, knowing it was her. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her as she watched him walk away. He was only wearing a black pair of briefs…and his mask, of course. The briefs hugged his ass so tightly and she couldn’t help but bite her lip as she drunk in the sight of him. She followed him into the bedroom. He had crawled back into bed, his back turned to her. She crawled in beside him, hesitating to touch him. After a few seconds of contemplating, she scooted herself closer to him and wrapped her arm over him, hugging him as she rested her head against his bare back. He didn’t seem to complain, so she took a deep breath and relaxed. Soon she heard him snoring softly. Feeling at peace and secure next to him, she too fell asleep. 

She awoke to a blinding sunlight blaring in through the bedroom window. Stretching, she realized she was in bed alone. She looked over to the clock beside his bed. It read 12:32 p.m. She groaned to herself for sleeping in too long. Rolling over onto her other side, she noticed his bathroom door shut. Steam from his shower was rolling out from underneath the door frame. She could smell his body wash. It brought pleasure to her senses. She loved the smell of him. She found herself imagining him naked. Unfortunately, because she kept her eyes closed the entire time they were having sex, she still had no idea what he looked like fully naked. She still didn’t know what his face looked like. She wanted to continue to give him the bit of privacy he still hid from her. She didn’t care if he was ugly and scarred. The scars complimented his features. They made him more sexy. They showed all the battles he had won and lost. 

She got out of the bed and felt the urge to have to relieve herself. She wondered if he would mind if she used the toilet while he showered. She knocked on the door.

“Hey, I have to pee, can I come in?” She asked nervously, feeling embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I guess.” He replied in an annoyed tone. 

She made her way into the bathroom and quickly relieved herself and quickly got back out, not wanting to disturb him any further. She wandered into his kitchen and turned the coffee pot on. She began searching the cabinets for a jar of coffee and the coffee filters. Finding them she prepped the coffee maker and filled it with water. As she waited for the coffee to brew she explored his apartment quietly. She could hear him getting dressed in the bedroom. His apartment was so plain. No pictures, no collections, nothing. She didn’t want to snoop too much, afraid she might get caught, she went back into the kitchen. Finding the coffee mugs, she pulled two down and filled them. Looking up she saw him standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was dressed in black jeans, black t-shirt, and black combat boots. He had a black beanie hat on his head, and sunglasses. A cute skull scarf covered his nose and mouth. His arms were folded over his chest.

“So are you moving in or something?” He asked her bluntly. 

“…No. I just…” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

“You just what? …You thought that there was something between us because I fucked you?” He said as if it was nothing. His hurtful words felt like a knife being plunged through her heart. Air seemed to escaped from her lungs.

“…I am…sorry.” She apologized for her feelings towards him. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. She couldn’t stop them from coming. She ran past him and left. She sprinted down the corridor to her apartment and practically fell in her apartment. Closing the door behind her, she slid to the floor and began sobbing. She screamed out loud, slamming her fists into the floor. _I was so stupid falling for him. I should have known better._ She scolded herself.  _But he let me sleep next to him this morning…why is he acting like this?_ She couldn’t find reason behind his hurtful words. She promised herself she wouldn’t regret loving him, and she knew she wouldn’t break that promise easily. She could feel that he cared for her. After all they’ve done together, not just the sex. He had taken care of her when she was helpless. She did the same for him. It wasn’t just a partnership. It wasn’t just a friendship. There was something… she knew there had to be. Her vision became blurred and before she knew it she was lost in complete blackness. 

_“Help! …Someone please!…Help me!” She screamed as men were tying her hands behind her, laughing at her helpless pity, placing a bag over her head. One of the men was grabbing her very inappropriately as she continued to cry out for help. Soon she felt herself being thrown into their aircraft. Scraping her knees on the floor, she cried out in pain. “Please…don’t do this.” She pleaded to them. They only laughed at her more. “Where are you taking me?” She begged them to tell her._

_“Talon. Our leaders are very unhappy with your stupid French husband.” One of the men answered, laughing._

_“So you think using me as bait is a good idea? Overwatch will destroy you!” She exclaimed, threatening them. They all laughed in unison.  
_

_“Oh, we aren’t using you as bait. You’ll be used as a weapon.”  
_

_“What?” She didn’t understand._

_Soon they were dragging her off the aircraft. She tried her best to struggle against them, but it was no use. They began to untie her hands and threw her on a metal table and began strapping her arms and legs to it. Lifting the bag from her head, she could see bright light above her.  
_

_“Please stop! Don’t do this!” She begged. But there was no stopping them. A mask was placed over her face and her vision began to blur into nothing._

She awoke from her blackout, screaming. 

“Hey…shh. It’s okay. You’re awake now.” Reaper was kneeling beside her. His hand placed over her forehead. 

“What…happened?” She couldn’t remember anything after her breakdown about him. “Wait…why are you here?” She asked him wondering why he would be with her after what he said earlier. 

“You were screaming, I could hear you from the corridor. I thought you were in trouble. I tried to talk to you through the door but you just kept screaming so I broke the door down. I saw you laying on the floor. You looked like you were having a seizure.” He explained in a worried tone. 

“I-I don’t know what happened.” She couldn’t find any memory as to why she would be screaming. 

“Widow…I really think you need to have this looked at further.” He expressed his concern to her. 

“Amélie…”

“What?” He asked, confused.

“That’s my real name.” She decided to tell him.

“Amélie…that sounds…” He stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

“…sounds what?” She asked curiously.

“Familiar…”

“What do you mean?” She sat up slightly. 

“Nothing…never mind.” He replied. 

“Did you have a mission?” She asked him, noticing he was dressed in his usual ‘Reaper’ attire now.   

“Yeah…I just got back a little bit ago. I was walking back to my apartment when I heard you screaming…” He explained.

“What time is it?” She wondered how long she had been in her blackout. He lifted his sleeve and peaked at his watch.

“2100″

“Merde…” She had been out a while. 

He placed his hands beneath her and lifted her with ease. He carried her over the couch and set her down gently. 

“Do you need anything before I leave?” He asked her.

“…Can you please stay with me?” She begged him. He sighed heavily and lifted her legs and sat on the couch, letting her legs rest on his lap. 

“What do you see in me?” He asked her.

“What do you mean?” She looked down at him, curiously.

“You know what I mean…” 

“I see…” ‘ _the man I love_ ’ she wanted to say. “the man beneath the mask that hides himself from the world and doesn’t allow anyone to know who he is. I see a man who has been through many battles. I see a man who will continue to fight for what he wants. I have come to know this man and I want to continue to get to know him better…I really care about you…” She confessed to him. 

“Don’t…” He warned her.

“Don’t what?

“Don’t…care for me. You’ll just get hurt.” 

“I know…” She had already felt hurt from earlier. “but it’s okay.” She tried to assure him. 

“No…It’s not okay!” He stood up from the couch and began pacing the room. “It’s my fault you had this blackout!”

“How is it your fault?”

“You only have them when you’re upset…” He turned back to face her.

“Please…don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault I get blackouts.” She stood from the couch and walked over to him, trying to console him. He looked down at her through his mask and lifted his hand and ran a claw from his glove down her cheek. Just then his phone rang. Growling he reached into his jacket and answered it rather violently.

“What!?” He yelled into the phone. 

She couldn’t hear the conversation on the other side. 

“Who is she?…Well ask what her fucking name is!…You idiot! How fucking hard is it?…Fine, whatever. I’m coming down.” He hung the call and threw his phone back into his jacket. “I have to go downstairs, someone is outside of security asking to speak with me. I’ll be back up in a little while.” He assured her and left. 

_A girl was here to see him?_ She thought to herself. She wondered who could possibly want to speak with him. She quickly ran to put her combat suit on as fast as she could, as she did not want anyone at Talon seeing her in her pajamas. She was going to follow behind and eavesdrop. Leaving her apartment she ran down the corridor and peaked over the ledge to see if he was near the security entrance below. He was just walking out the door as she looked. The elevator would be too slow, so she decided to run down the stairway. Running towards security she tried to look out the window to see where he was, making sure he wouldn’t see her. Once she saw that he was out of sight she exited the building. Making her way past security, she could hear him speaking. She leaned up against the wall just outside of security and peaked around the corner. The woman was removing her cloak that she must have been using to disguise herself with security. She was wearing a strange angelic outfit with wings and… _is that a halo? What the hell…_ She was a beautiful, blonde woman. 

“What are you doing here?” Reaper questioned the woman angrily. 

“I…know who you are. I watched the security videos at Gibraltar. The way you carry yourself…the weapons you use…the way you walk…” She explained to him. “Gabriel…” The name came off the woman’s lips in yearning. 

“Gabriel is dead! …Angela, _HE_ did this to me! They all left me to become this…thing! You…left me behind. I was left to suffer!”

“…Gabriel. I swear to you…when the explosion happened I looked everywhere for you…for your body. I couldn’t find you or Ja…” She was interrupted.

“Don’t you dare speak his name!” He closed in on her gripping his clawed hand around her neck. She started reaching for her pistol. “You and I both know that you cared only for him!”

“Gabe…that’s not true. I really cared about you too. I’ve really missed you. I thought you were gone from my life forever. When…I saw that security footage…”

“Shut up! Who else did you tell about my identity?” He strengthened his grip around her. She dropped her pistol to the floor and tried to loosen his grip with her hands as she began making a choking sound.

“No…one…” She managed to speak out.

“Did anyone come here with you?”

“No…please…I can’t breathe.” She pleaded to him. He let go of her neck and she took a deep breath.

“I swear I will kill everyone at Overwatch and finish this once and for all.” 

“Overwatch was shut down for a reason…maybe it’s best it stay that way.” She seemed to share his feelings. 

“What were you doing in Gibraltar if you feel that way?” He folded his arms across his chest.

“Winston called us all after your attack. He wants us to…bring back Overwatch. I told him how I felt about it. I just can’t fight anymore…not without you and…” She stopped herself from speaking the other man’s name.

“Maybe it’s best you stay away…or I will be forced to kill you right along with them.”

“Gabriel…” She reached up and removed the mask from his face. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at his face. “What happened to you?”

“You tell me, Doc…” He leaned his forehead against hers. She reached her hands up cupping his face as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’ve really missed you.” 

“You too, Angel.” He confessed back to her.

Amélie’s heart was pounding. Everything she just witnessed and heard was overwhelming her. _He was apart of Overwatch? They thought he was dead? This is how he became Reaper? …This woman is from his past. His name is Gabriel…_ All his secrets spread out before her. 

“You should probably leave before someone here figures out who you are. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.” He expressed his concern to her.

“I will…but please take care of yourself, Gabriel. I’ll be going back to Switzerland to continue my practice. I’m sure you’ll know how to find me if you need to…” She bent down and picked up her pistol and cloak and began to walk away.

“Angela…” Reaper called after her. She turned to look at him.

“Remember that if I’m alive, he probably is too…and if you find him, you better keep him a secret from me because I swear I will finish what we started years ago.” He gave her his warning. She nodded her head in agreement.

“Verstanden. Auf Wiedersehen, Gabriel.” [Affirmative. Goodbye] She gave her farewell. 

He placed his mask back over his face and watched her as she left. Amélie wasn’t able to see his face from where she was standing. She was jealous that Angela was able to freely look upon his face without consequence. Amélie regretted eavesdropping on their conversation as she now began to feel more hurt than ever before. She quickly made her way back up to her apartment where she would wait for him as if nothing happened. She must never allow him to know that she has discovered all his hidden secrets. She decided she was going to win his heart over, even if it killed her, for he was her Gabriel…


	5. Chapter 5

Amélie’s heart was pounding fast as she stumbled into her apartment. She tried to catch her breath but couldn’t seem to do so. She needed to get out of her combat suit so that he wouldn’t suspect anything. Running to her bedroom, she stripped off the suit and put her black camisole top and black pajama pants back on. She managed to glance up at herself in the full length mirror beside her closet. “Pathétique.” She told herself aloud. She felt pathetic for not only eavesdropping on Reaper, but for having these feelings for him in the first place. She couldn’t seem to control her emotions anymore. She wished she could throw all her emotions into an abyss and never deal with them again. 

The combat helmet had left her hair a mess when she pulled it off. She decided let down her long hair from it’s hold as it sprawled out around her. It was getting way too long. It was time to be cut, she decided. Opening her bedside table drawer, she pulled out a pair of scissors and proceeded to her bathroom. She flipped her head forward and withdrew the ponytail holder from her wrist and tied her hair at the spot she wished to cut it. Pulling the bathroom garbage can below her, she took a deep breath and snipped her hair off at the holder. She watched as her beautiful long hair fell into the garbage can. Flipping her head back, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now at about shoulder length and layered out nicely. She couldn’t remember where she learned that layering technique but it worked well. Her head felt lighter now that it wasn’t being weighed down by all that hair. She smirked at herself and walked back into her bedroom. Reaper was sitting on the edge of her bed with his hands locked together between his legs. She gasped in surprise, not expecting him to be there. 

“Looks good.” He complimented her.

“Merci…” She thanked him. “I…didn’t hear you come in.” She waited for him to say something but he just continued to sit and stare at her. “…um, who was here to see you?” She thought she’d try to see if he’d be honest with her, even though she was no longer being honest with him by hiding the fact she already witnessed the entire conversation. 

“An old friend, checking in.” He replied. 

“H-how do you know her?” She asked him nervously.

“Are you jealous?” He avoided the question and laughed menacingly beneath his mask.

“No…” She lied, looking down away from him. She saw him stand from the corner of her eye and he began to walk towards her. He lifted her chin with his metal claw, forcing her to look at him. 

“There’s no need to be jealous, my little nightmare.” He spoke to her softly, his voice sounding metallic and rough. His words sent shivers down her spine. He released his claw from her chin. His closeness gave her a pleasurable discomfort.  _Am I really going to allow him to do this to me again? Make me feel like the queen of the universe and then break my heart later?_ She questioned herself.  _He did kinda apologize a little bit ago after witnessing another one of your blackouts…_ Her subconscious reassured her. 

“Please…let me see your face.” She begged him, biting her lip. She reached a hand up to touch his mask. He sighed in annoyance and pushed her hand away. He walked out into her living room and plopped himself down on her couch. His head sagging toward his chest, appearing frustrated. She fought with herself a small second, but decided to follow after him. Like many times before, she was going to barge into his personal space without permission. She crawled into his lap, straddling his muscular thighs. She lifted his head with her hands, forcing him to look at her this time. She could feel his clawed hands cup her at her waist, but she wasn’t going to let that distract her. “You know more about me than I know about you. It’s only fair if you allow me in. Let me see you for who you truly are. I don’t want this masked man. I want the man beneath it.” She tried to express it as best she could, hoping he’d give in. 

“The man beneath this mask is dead.” He shut down her plea. She shook her head in disagreement. 

“No…he isn’t. I don’t believe that for one second.” She waited for him to reply but he stayed silent. She pushed back the hood from his head revealing his hair. She smiled as she ran her fingers through it. It was a dark brunette color, with a few silver-grey hairs peaking through. It was curly on top, and the sides and back of his head were shaved short. She found herself wondering if he cut it like this himself and figured he must have since he doesn’t allow anyone to see him.

“What are you doing?” He asked her, sounding annoyed. She didn’t answer him and moved her hands back over his mask. She slowly dipped her fingers below his chin and began to lift the mask from his face. He didn’t try to stop her but his clawed hands clenched her waist tighter, preparing himself for her to see him, seeming nervous. Feeling the pinch of his claws made her pause for a few seconds but she continued. She bit her lip as she lifted the mask the rest of the way off. The first thing she saw was his dark brown eyes staring back at her. Then she noticed the scar above his left eye, then the scar across his masculine nose, then a scar across his right cheek, and the scar over his bottom lip.  _Mmmm, those lips felt so good against mine,_ she found herself reminiscing about their last encounter. He had a beard that shaped around his mouth and chin nicely. She could remember how it tickled her skin when he made his way with her body. She smiled even bigger as she felt warmth sore into her face. She hoped she wasn’t blushing. 

“You’re so handsome…” She complimented his features. 

“Hmph.” He hummed in disagreement. “Yeah…right.” He lifted her off of him, setting her aside and stood up from the couch. He then discarded his gloves onto the coffee table that sat in front of the couch. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, red Marlboro longs. Beating the unopened pack against his palm, prepping the tobacco. 

“That’s a dégoûtant habit.” She stated the obvious. He smirked and stepped out onto her balcony and lit one up, inhaling it deeply. He leaned over the balcony banister and puffed out a cloud of smoke. She didn’t blame him for smoking. She could imagine the stress he’s been through and her begging to see what he looked like didn’t help. She continued to watch him smoke as she lifted her legs up to her chest, hugging them. He was so gorgeous; he obviously wasn’t hiding himself because he was ugly. After witnessing his and Angela’s conversation, she now knew he only hid himself to cover his identity. She found it hard to believe a man like this was apart of Overwatch. Now it made sense that he knew so much about their attackers at the museum. If they left him to die like he said they did, she doesn’t blame him for wanting revenge. She was more than happy to help him get it too. 

He finished his cigarette and flicked it over the edge of the balcony, letting out the remaining puff of smoke from his mouth. He stepped back inside and removed his jacket and chest protector gear, discarding it beside the couch and sat back down beside her. She continued to stare at him and wondered how he could look so normal but somehow was able to turn himself into a black mist of practically nothing.  _What really happened to him?_

“What are you thinking about?” He looked at her, his expression looking angry and confused at the same time. She didn’t care because she could finally see his facial expressions.

“Huh?…Oh, nothing.” She shook herself out of her daydream. 

“You’re not gonna go into another blackout again are you?” He reached his hand over and tucked her hair behind her ear. The feeling of his touch sent a tingling sensation down her spine.

“No…I don’t think so.” She hoped not. She wanted to enjoy this moment with him. 

“Good, because I don’t think I can handle seeing you like that again.” His expression turned sad. “What did the Talon doctor say about it the last you saw him?”

“He didn’t really say anything… he just gave me a prescription and told me they would stop my blackouts but I took them this morning and…” She didn’t need to finish her sentence, knowing he knew the rest after finding her on the floor earlier in the evening. 

“Typical…” He sighed heavily. He appeared to be thinking hard. 

“What are you thinking about?” It was her turn to ask this time. 

“Nothing…” it was a lie, she could tell, but she too denied her thoughts to him so it was only fair. “Well…maybe one thing.” He leaned over to her, gently pushing her back onto the couch as he straddled over her. She took in a sharp breath, shocked by his sudden approach. He found her lips with his, and began kissing her softly. His mouth tasted like tobacco, but that somehow turned her on more. His hand made its way into her pants, dipping into her panties. He stuck two fingers inside of her, feeling her wetness. She moaned against his mouth as her greedy body craved more. “Mmmm” he hummed, satisfied. “Nice and wet for me.” His words would be her undoing. Goosebumps raced over her skin as her nipples hardened. She arched her chest into his, desperate to give them some relief but it was no use. She began feeling an aching sensation below, her body ready for everything he wanted to give her. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth as he swiveled his fingers over her clit, teasing her.  

“Oh fuck!” She cried out in pleasure, breaking their kiss. He began leaving wet, hot kisses behind her ear, down her neck and over her collarbone. Removing his hand, he lifted up her camisole, sliding it off over her head, throwing it to the floor. He began to suck one of her nipples as he teased the other between his fingers. Her breathing became shallow as she gripped his shirt tightly at his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist, beckoning him closer. He lowered his hips, grinding into her, allowing her to feel his hard erection. Her shaky hands made their way down to his belt, and she managed to unbuckle it. She began to fumble with his pants button, but was too shaky to try and get it undone. He smiled and sat up, reaching down to help her. Unbuttoning his pants, he slid down his briefs, allow his thick erection to spring free. She reached up, clasping her hand around his shaft. It felt smooth and silky beneath her fingers. She could feel the blood pumping through his veins. He growled at the feeling of her touch. He quickly lifted his shirt over his head, discarding it over the back of the couch and then reached down and tugged her pants down roughly. Before she knew it, he was back between her legs. His pants sagging just below his ass, his boots still on. 

“I want to be balls deep in you.” Mischief showing in his eyes. The edge of his control sending awareness through her. As if she wasn’t wet enough already, she was definitely drenched now. She wanted to feel him inside of her. Her core pulsed, waiting to be filled. He leaned down, kissing her again. Her fingers made there way through his hair. His hands lifted her legs back up around his waist. She could feel the head of his erection at her entrance. She couldn’t handle being teased anymore.

“Please, just fuck me already.” She pleaded him

“Don’t piss me off or I’ll make you scream loud enough for all of Talon to hear.” 

“Please…” She begged. He positioned himself better, gripping the couch arm behind her head and nudged himself into her slowly. She rolled her head back, biting her lip, trying to suppress a moan. His thick erection began to fill her and stretch her. She reached her hands down, gripping his thighs, needing something to hold onto. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He said and without further warning he pulled back and then began pounding into her hard. She let out of a loud cry that he quickly muffled, placing his hand over her mouth. She dug her nails into his thighs. He growled and began to slow his pace and let go of her mouth. Their breathing both became heavy as he continued to fuck her deep. She watched his face, she wanted to see his expressions. His jaw was clenched tight, and his eyes closed as he felt the pleasure of her tightness around him. As if sensing her eyes on him, he met her gaze. His lips quirked into a smile. He reached a hand down and began to rub her clit again as he continued to pulse into her. She moaned loudly, feeling close to her release. “I want you to cum with me.” He demanded, his voice sounding husky and deep. She cried out, not sure if she could last much longer. Her body began to tremble beneath him. Releasing her clit, he gripped onto her hips with both his hands and began fucking her harder. “Almost…” He reassured her. 

“I’m gonna cum!” She yelled out, clenching him tighter as she came around him. He growled as he too released himself, filling her with his warm fluid. Pulling out he sat at the other end of the couch, head leaned back, breathing heavily. His erection dying down. She propped herself up onto her elbows, trying to catch her breath also. She began admiring his sweaty figure. _He’s gorgeous_ , she thought. His tan skin, his muscular body, his handsome face…all of it was hers for the taking and she wasn’t going to share him with anyone else.

“Gabriel.” He said.

“What?” She asked confused.

“That’s my real name…” He confessed to her. Although she already knew it from eavesdropping on his and Angela’s conversation, it still took her by surprise that he was opening himself up to her more. She smiled. “And if you tell anyone, I will kill you.” He threatened her jokingly, knowing she wouldn’t dare speak about his identity. He trusted her, and she trusted him. 

“I…kinda sorta eavesdropped on you and your…friend.” She confessed to him, not able to keep the secret from him any longer.

“I know.” He looked at her blankly. 

“…What? How?” She blinked nervously, her heart pounding fast.

“I saw the curiosity in your eyes when I was on the phone with security.” He paused and smirked. “I know you.” She felt her face get hot, and she was sure she was blushing. He could practically read her like a book, and this somehow made her love him even more. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's POV

Gabriel was sleepless and found himself watching the lights from the outside dance around the bedroom ceiling as the wind blew the tree branches from outside Amélie’s window. She was sound asleep in his arms, her cold hands tucked into his side, and a leg hung over his. He didn’t know how he found himself in this situation again, sleeping in the same bed with his Talon assigned partner. She wasn’t herself lately; actually she was far from her typical behavior. He thought back to when they were given their first assignment together. She had some choice French profanities to say toward our leaders, that he had no clue how to interpret but he got the idea of what they may have been. He felt the same, as he too would rather work alone. He did his best to cooperate, but she was impossible to work with. He’d ask her to station herself where he thought she’d do well at, but she would disregard him with a cold shoulder and pick a different place to set up at, just to spite him. That’s how he came to know her, a heartless, carefree sniper with no agenda. He admired her impressive ability to kill someone in cold blood and walk away as though she’d been a kid in a candy store who was walking away with the biggest lollipop known to man. That had been the only time he’d witness her smile. She had started to grow on him little by little, and he found himself getting used to her attitude towards him. 

Then suddenly everything changed after he asked her to go on that personal mission to the Overwatch museum. She had gotten shot, and he felt horrible for it. To this day he blames himself for all that’s been happening to her. The first time he witnessed one of her blackouts was terrifying. She was walking behind him one second in the field, and the next she was laying practically lifeless on the ground. He tried to shake her awake, but she remained unconscious. He carried her to the nearest motel as fast as he could. Her body had felt so cold, and he was worried she was done for. His past army training instincts had kicked in and he undressed her and gave her his own shirt off back and got her tucked under the covers. He laid next to her, holding her, giving her his body heat. He didn’t leave her side until he knew she was stable enough. When she awoke, all hell broke loose and she was back to her bitchy self, demanding him to request their leaders to split their partnership. He saved her life and she wasn’t even grateful for it. The fight they had played out in his head vividly. He still didn’t understand what triggered her, but when he returned after their fight she was laying on the floor in another blackout. He requested her to see a doctor when they returned back to base, but that rendered useless as she was still having them from time to time. He’d always known doctors were quacks but something felt very wrong about this particular situation and he was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another. Amélie had been changing before his eyes each day. He wasn’t sure how to handle her, but her new constant need to only want to be near him was a turn on. God, had it felt so good to be inside of her. At first he was worried that having sexual interactions with her wasn’t good for either of them, and he hurt her by making her feel as if he didn’t want her for more than just a benefit. That lead her into yet again another blackout. He decided from there on out, she needed him more than he thought she did. He decided he would be what she wanted him to be. He wasn’t sure why, but he was willing to sacrifice all that he’s hidden for years, if it meant she would be out of harm’s way. She now knew everything about his hidden identity from witnessing his and Angela’s conversation. _Curse you Ang, for popping up at a time like this…_ he said to himself. Though he was happy to see her face after such a long time. She would be the only exception from his past, and she would be the only one he promised himself he wouldn’t take revenge on. She was always genuinely a good friend of his. He found it cute that Amélie was jealous of her. 

Amélie’s name kept ringing a bell inside his mind. _Why does it sound so damn familiar?_ It was beginning to frustrate him. He looked down at her, and gently brushed he hair from her face. She stirred slightly and turned to her other side, but remained asleep. He carefully and quietly tried to step out of bed. _What the fuck, Reyes? You have better means of doing this._ He cursed his sleepy self and turned himself to black mist and carried on. Reappearing as himself in the living room, where his clothes lay in many places as a result to their recent events, he gathered his clothes and began getting dressed. Once fully dressed in his Reaper attire, he misted himself again and quickly glanced into Amélie’s bedroom to make sure she was still sleeping. Once confirming she was okay, he left her apartment and made his way down to Talon’s science labs. Lifting his left sleeve, he glanced at his watch, it was 2:23 a.m. No one should be awake at this time except for the guards, who were mostly stationed near the building’s entrances for security. He needed to find a way to enter the lab. He knew his key card didn’t have the access permissions for this sector. _Where’s a hacker when you need one?_ He spoke under his breath. 

Just then an techie outline of a person began to appear in front of him. Before he knew it, a girl fully appeared. She was dressed head to toe in bright purple and pink. The bright colors complimented her dark, Hispanic skin tone. Her head was shaved on one side, and the other side was died purple. She had weird technological tendril’s climbing over the shaved part of her head and also on her gloved hands. _Who the fuck?…_

“Hola!” She spoke energetically. “I’m Sombra!” She introduced herself with a thick Spanish accent. She reached out a hand to him, but he disregarded it.

“Who are you?” He questioned her angrily. He didn’t like anyone who tried to get in his way, and this little punk kid was doing just that.

“Uh… I just told you, duh!” She replied in a matter of fact, rude tone. 

“Don’t fuck with me! Who are you and what are you doing in here?” He was losing his patience with her fast.

“Calm down, amigo. Jeez!” She rolled her purple contacted eyes. Lifting her left hand, she pinched her thumb and pointer finger together, then spread them out. A computer-like screen appeared in front of him, but was transparent as he could still see her through it. The screen displayed her Talon profile.

Rᴇᴀʟ Nᴀᴍᴇ: ░░░░░░ , Aɢᴇ: 30  
Oᴄᴄᴜᴘᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: Hᴀᴄᴋᴇʀ  
Bᴀsᴇ ᴏғ Oᴘᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴs: Dᴏʀᴀᴅᴏ, Mᴇxɪᴄᴏ  
Aғғɪʟɪᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: Tᴀʟᴏɴ, Lᴏs Mᴜᴇʀᴛᴏs (ғᴏʀᴍᴇʀʟʏ)

“You see, I’m new here to this Talon base and I see that you need to try to get into this lab here… well, since I’m a hacker and all, I thought that I could be of some help to you…” She waved her hand over the screen, and created a multiple screen next to it displaying his own profile. “I hear you’re a pretty big deal around here…Reaper.” She spoke his name like a curse. “And I’m willing to help you out…” She smirked at him. “If you help me out in return.” She seemed to be hiding a hidden motive behind her manipulative eyes.

“What do you want?” He didn’t like her already but he was desperate to help Amélie.

“I need a partner…and so I pick you.” She smiled devilishly. 

Gabriel clenched his clawed hands into fists, and thought about just walking away. He could sure enough find other means of entering. Did he really need to try and find Amélie’s file? Was it worth this? Questions raced through his mind.

“Well, Amigo?” She waved her hand, closing the screens between them and came closer to him. Her short, small figure was incomparable to his tall muscular form. He could easily crush her like a bug, but he knew she was dangerous in her own way and he wasn’t willing to test her limits just yet until he learned more about her. Maybe partnership had benefits to both of them.

“Fine.” He agreed, “but if you get in the way of me or my other partner, you can find yourself someone else to manipulate.” He towered over her. “You got it…Amiga?” He mimicked her. He knew some Spanish, although he was raised in the United States. His mother was a Mexican immigrant who married his father who was mixed with Black and Causation. It’s how he wound up with his unique skin tone. She retained her citizenship by wedlock. Sometime’s she’d speak Spanish to him and sing him Spanish lullabies as a child, but when she passed away, he seemed to leave most of what he knew from the language behind.  

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it.” She turned to the keypad on the science lab entrance. She lifted her left hand, and stream of electronic tendrils pulsed into the security system. The keypad blinked green as the science lab door clicked, signaling it could be opened. His mind was overwhelmed by how she could hack. She was trouble, he could sense it, but the other part of him knew she could be beneficial. “All yours!” She turned back to him and rudely poked his mask. “Boop!” He rolled his eyes beneath his mask. _She’s so childish, what am I getting myself into?_ He thought to himself.

“Thanks…” he gave her his appreciation and opened the door to the lab.

“De nada! See ya laters Reaper!” She spoke playfully. “Adios!” She skipped away, leaving him to his business.

Shaking his head, he watched his new, ridiculous partner leave, and entered the science lab. He searched around for a few minutes, looking for where they kept their files. Finding the filing system near the back, he tried to figure out where they’d place Amélie’s. He automatically assumed it would be under “Widowmaker,” since that’s what she’s known as. Finding it, he pulled it out and looked around making sure he was still alone. He opened the file on top of a desk and began to search for answers. 

Rᴇᴀʟ Nᴀᴍᴇ: Aᴍéʟɪᴇ Lᴀᴄʀᴏɪx , Aɢᴇ: 33  
Gɪᴠᴇɴ Nᴀᴍᴇ: Wɪᴅᴏᴡᴍᴀᴋᴇʀ  
Cᴏᴜɴᴛʀʏ ᴏғ Oʀɪɢɪɴ: Fʀᴀɴᴄᴇ  
Oᴄᴄᴜᴘᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: Assᴀssɪɴ  
Bᴀsᴇ: Tᴀʟᴏɴ HQ  
Rᴇʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴsʜɪᴘ Sᴛᴀᴛᴜs: Wɪᴅᴏᴡᴇᴅ ʙʏ Géʀᴀʀᴅ Lᴀᴄʀᴏɪx  
Aʟᴛᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴs ᴍᴀᴅᴇ: Bʀᴀɪɴ ᴡᴀsʜᴇᴅ - ᴘʀᴏɢʀᴀᴍᴍᴇᴅ ᴀs sʟᴇᴇᴘᴇʀ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴋɪʟʟ Géʀᴀʀᴅ Lᴀᴄʀᴏɪx (Oᴠᴇʀᴡᴀᴛᴄʜ ᴀɢᴇɴᴛ).  
Aᴅᴅɪᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ Aʟᴛᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴs: ᴘʜʏsɪᴏʟᴏɢʏ, ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ, ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ʀᴀᴛᴇ, ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴs, ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ ᴡɪᴘᴇ, ʀᴇᴘʀᴏᴅᴜᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ sʏsᴛᴇᴍ sᴛᴇʀɪʟɪᴢᴀᴛɪᴏɴ  
Sɪᴅᴇ ᴇғғᴇᴄᴛs: Dɪsᴄᴏʟᴏʀᴇᴅ sᴋɪɴ ᴛᴏɴᴇ ᴅᴜᴇ ᴛᴏ sʟᴏᴡᴇʀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ʀᴀᴛᴇ, ʙʟᴀᴄᴋᴏᴜᴛs ᴅᴜᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀʏ ᴡɪᴘᴇ

Gabriel’s heart began to pound. The familiarity coming back to him as he read over her medical profile. He was apart of Blackwatch when he heard news from the Overwatch base that Gérard Lacroix’s wife had been kidnapped by Talon. When she was recovered by the Overwatch agents she had killed Gérard in his sleep. At the time he didn’t care about the situation because Overwatch had started to get under his skin when they took his rank from him and handed it over to Jack Morrison. For months, that’s all anyone would speak about was  Amélie and how she could do such a thing. She disappeared after the killing and they were unsuccessful in finding her. She’d been at Talon this entire time and shes unrecognizable due to her alterations. He slammed the file shut and balled up his fists. She doesn’t know any of this, and he was fighting with himself whether or not to tell her. He was afraid if he told her, she’d do something drastic and harm herself even further than she already was. He was angry with Talon for turning her into a weapon and erasing her memories. He was angry they took away her free will. He wondered how many other Talon members were walking experiments. He needed to get fresh air.

Realizing he left his cigarettes in Amélie’s, he went back up to her apartment to retrieve them. Upon entering he saw that she was awake and sitting on the couch, her small figure balled up as she hugged her knees to her chest. _Christ!_ He didn’t have the strength to confront her right now. He wanted to help her by finding out more information about her condition and ended up making it worse because he had no idea how bad her situation was until now. The small table lamp near the couch lit the room slightly, and glowed off her pale, blue skin. Her skin tone and cold touch made sense now. He was on the verge of wanting to destroy Talon for this. _But if this never happened, you would have never gotten to know her…to love her._ His stupid subconscious kicked in. He took a deep breath and walked towards her, kneeling his knees to the floor in front of her. He lifted his mask for her to see his face. He would do anything in the world to make her feel better. 

“What’s wrong, my little disaster?” He questioned her soothingly, reaching out his hand, stroking her cheek gently with his clawed thumb.

“Where were you?” The question he feared most. He did his best to hide his facial expressions to her.

“I needed some fresh air…couldn’t sleep.” It was slightly the truth. She sighed and buried her head in her knees. 

“I wish I knew what was wrong with me.”

“… Amélie, we need to talk.” He decided he would tell her. It wasn’t fair to keep it from her. He got up from the floor and sat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He told her everything…


	7. Chapter 7

Amélie felt dizzy as the room seemed as though it was spinning. It had felt like the floor gave way below her. A sickness washed over her. She ran in zig-zags towards the bathroom. Falling to her knees at the toilet, she began to vomit. Every part of her body ached.

She felt her hair being pulled back. It was Gabriel. The man who just discovered her true identity that she herself had no idea about. Talon had been using her as an experiment all these years without her knowledge. The blackouts, the strange emotions, all coming together in full explanation.

She reached for the bathroom counter near the toilet, attempting to pull herself up. Gabriel helped her stand to her feet. Leaning over the sink, she scooped water into her mouth with her hands, and splashed water over her face. She didn’t dare look up at the mirror. She was sure she looked ghostly. Falling back to the floor, she lifted her knees to her chest, hugging her arms around them.

Gabriel knelt down in front of her. He stroked her hair with his claws in attempt to comfort her. He wore his mask, hiding his facial expressions from her.

“What am I going to do?” She questioned aloud, mostly to her own self, but Gabriel replied.

“You’re going to move on from this and keep living how you have been…as Widowmaker.” He stated. As if it was so easy to just move on after finding out she had been living a lie. She wondered what her personality was really like, what her emotions had felt like before the changes. The dreams she had during her blackouts were clear now and raced through her mind. She began to remember what she had looked like. She remembered the people she loved and cared for. Love and care were no longer apart of her design. At least not until she met Reaper…

“How?” She questioned him, looking up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

“We cannot change the past. We cannot change who we’ve become. So  _we_ must continue to be who we are  _now…_ ” He spoke with wisdom and understanding, for he too went through changes the day he began living hell on earth as a monster. She knew his story as well as he now knew hers. It was then she realized, they would always need each other, and they were meant to end up this way. He was right, she couldn’t change who she’d become…what they’d turned her into. She was a cold-hearted assassin, and there was no going back from it.

She nodded her head slowly in agreement and stood to her feet. From this day forward, there will be no more tears, and no more sadness. She wasn’t going to try and fight who she’d become. Talon destroyed her mundane ways, but the joke was on them. She would find a way to have her revenge, but in the meantime she would keep her experiment findings secret. She would continue to work with Reaper on the field. When the time is right, she will make Talon wish they’d never touched her.

“So…” Gabriel stood to his feet with her and walked out of the bathroom and began pacing her bedroom, nervously pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand. “We have a new partner…” He stopped pacing and stood to look at her standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

“What?” She questioned with a tone of frustration and annoyance.

“Yeah…so uh…it wasn’t easy breaking into your medical files. Someone helped me…” He began to explain. “She is a hacker…actually that title doesn’t really do her justice.” He paused. “Anyway…her name is Sombra. She’s from the Talon base in Dorado, Mexico. She was recently transferred here. And the only way she would help me enter the science lab, was if I agreed to allow her to partner up with us…” He spoke quickly. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She yelled, throwing her hands in the air. A series of French profanities quickly followed behind as she stomped out of the bedroom. 

He followed her out into the living room, only to fetch his cigarettes from the coffee table. 

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” He told her before leaving her apartment.

She saw him to the door and slammed it shut behind him. _How could he be so stupid? A new partner? Since when does he need help breaking into places?_ She was beyond furious. He knows how much she hates working with others. Working with him was enough of a headache already. 

She needed to find a way to calm her nerves and a shower would do just that. She surprisingly began to feel more like herself. All it took was the truth and a small mental breakdown. She hoped the blackouts would be gone for good now since her mindset had changed perspective. Stripping away her previous day clothes, she entered the shower. She turned the knob to scolding hot. It felt good over her sore, tensed muscles. Steam from the hot water filled her lungs as she inhaled. She felt refreshed and renewed. From this day forward, she would no longer look back. 

Weeks passed by and working with Sombra was like walking on pins and needles. Something didn’t seem right about her. She was too secretive, too cocky, too manipulative. Amélie kept close eyes on her, watching her every move. She didn’t like her one bit. She refused to speak with her unless it was over the intercom about who to take out next. Otherwise, Reaper was the one who did all the communicating. She hated how he grew attached to Sombra so quickly. He had become her mentor. They’d been spending a lot of time training together, and that somehow made Amélie jealous. When she had finally gotten alone time with him, she felt like they were being watched. Sombra’s invisible capabilities made her nervous. But she had stopped sharing her thoughts and feelings with Gabirel. She felt it was for the best and it seemed pointless. 

Sombra acted so childish, but it seemed like an act. There was something going on, and Amélie was going to get to the bottom of it, one way or another. 

After a long day out, Amélie entered her apartment and headed straight for the espresso machine. Sleep had been rough the past several days. Gabriel hadn’t been coming to bed with her. He was either too busy with Sombra or wanted to sleep in his own bed. She began wondering about if she’d still been an emotional wreck, if he’d still be sleeping with her. _Was he only with me because he felt pity for me?_ She laughed. _Whatever, I don’t care_. She chugged back the espresso. Entering her bedroom, she took off her combat suit and threw it in the laundry basket. She put on a pair of black capri running spandex, a black sports bra, and black Nike running shoes. She slipped a black zip-up hoodie on over top of the sports bra, leaving the zipper below her chest, revealing her cleavage. She placed her hair in a high pony-tail. Her hair was getting long again, touching he middle part of her back. By next month it would probably be past her butt again, as it tended to grow fast. 

Leaving her apartment, she walked down the corridor, passing Reaper’s room on the way. She didn’t even look once to the door. She may had been pathetic and needy a month ago, but she wasn’t going to be now. If he wanted her, he would need to come to her. She took the steps down to Talon’s security entrance. She caught several guards glancing in her direction. She smirked and left the facility and began her jog outside the headquarters. 

It was a dark, chilly winter evening. The faster she ran, the colder the air felt against her skin. Her face began to feel numb, but it was exhilarating. A fine, dusty layer of snow covered the ground below her feet. Her heart was beating faster as she ran. She felt more lively this way. The experiment that the Talon scientists performed had slowed her heart rate which caused her skin to be a sickly blue. At least that’s what Reaper had read in her medical files. She wondered if she kept her heart rate up long enough, if her skin would become a normal tone. 

_*swoosh-boom-boom-boom*_

Three rockets passed by her head at close proximity, just missing her by a hair, hitting the ground behind her. Stopping dead in her tracks she looked up to the mountain top above. She saw a man with a red visor covering his face, holding a pulse rifle. She was weaponless and unable to shoot back. He began shooting again. As she turned around to run back in the other direction, she slipped on the snow, tumbling to the ground, scraping her knees. Adrenaline kicked in as she found her balance and began sprinting back towards the base. She ran in unpredictable movements, attempting to avoid being shot. 

She could see the base coming up closer. The shooter had stopped shooting. She guessed he was too far back behind her to catch aim. She reached the security entrance and ran inside. 

“We’re under attack!” She yelled, warning the guards and whoever was in the main lobby. Everyone grabbed their weapons and made their way outside.  Amélie ran up the stairs to Reaper’s apartment and began pounding on the door. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. He opened the door, and was dressed in his full attire still. 

“The hell?” He asked, noticing her distraught state.

“Man outside…” She took a deep breath. “Red visor.” Another breath. “Started shooting at me.” She bent over, placing her hands on her knees. Adrenaline was wearing off and exhaustion was kicking in. 

Reaper immediately turned to mist, his black smoke figure racing down the stairs. She ran back to her apartment to grab her gear. Throwing it on as quick as she could, she made her way back outside to find Reaper. All the guards were just standing around, practically twiddling their thumbs.

“What are you all doing just standing around!” She yelled at them. 

“We didn’t see anyone. The Reaper guy went that way.” A guard answered, pointing in the direction of where she had been running. 

“Useless idiots!”

She began running in the pointed direction. In the distance she could see Reaper battling against the red visor’d man. Although the man was no longer alone. The woman with the wings and halo was there…Angela. The woman that had come to see Reaper a couple months ago. She appeared to be healing the man with her staff. She was betraying Gabriel…she had said she would be going back to Switzerland. 

“That lying bitch.” She said aloud. She squatted down, turning on her infra-sight goggles and aimed her rifle at Angela’s head. 

“Beacon in place.” Sombra said from behind, startling Amélie. “Hey Widow, be right back!” She stated as she turned herself invisible. 

Amèlie watched through her rifle scope to try and spot Sombra. 

“Allez, montre-toi. Before I accidentally shoot you.” She laughed to herself.

Sombra appeared behind Angela, and began hacking her staff. It worked, she could no longer heal. Now was Amèlie’s chance to take the shot, but just as she was getting ready to shoot, a dart hit her in the neck. She fell to the ground, feeling dizzy. The last thing she saw was the full moon in the dark, starry sky, and then everything went black. 

“Damn it! Wake up! We need to run. We are outnumbered…” Sombra began shaking Amélie. 

Amélie’s vision was blurred as she attempted to look to her surroundings. 

“What happened?” She asked groggily. 

“You were shot with a sleeper dart. Come on! Hurry!” Sombra yelled, pulling at  Amélie’s hand, forcing her to get up. 

Amèlie stood and looked back. Reaper was laying lifeless on the ground at the feet of the red visor’d man, who began shooting in their direction. There was another woman beside him with a rifle. _Is that? No…can’t be._

“Ugh! Come on!” Sombra began shooting back to their attackers with her machine pistol. 

Amélie and Sombra started running back towards base, dodging the shots that were being fired at them. 

 _He’s dead…he’s dead…_ Was all that was running through Amélie’s head. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's POV

The Overwatch attackers were running toward the base after Amélie and Sombra. Gabriel turned into his wraith form of black mist and went into hiding inside of the mountain. It was unbearable to be in his human form now, but he would have to change back eventually, as his wraith could not last very long. The pain was excruciating. It felt like fire was burning him alive from the inside out. It literally felt like he’d been condemned to hell. This was his curse… to this day he doesn’t know how or why both him and Jack were raised from the dead, but it appeared as though Jack got the better end of the stick. _Yes, I know that it was you, Jack._   _Look’s like you’ve got Angela by your side, again. Angela…you betrayed me for the last time._ Just then, it occurred to him that there was only one person that he knew of that could bring people back from the dead in only short minutes after their death. _Angela…she had lied and said she couldn’t find our bodies, that she thought we were both dead. But the reason you went into hiding all these years was because you were ashamed of what you did to us…to me!_

There had been another woman on the battlefield with them. She was wearing a black bounty hunter mask. He recognized the rifle she was holding. _Ana? I thought you were dead. Widowmaker killed you…_

He could hear the guards firing off missiles, in attempts to protect the base. He was sure Jack, Angela, and Ana wouldn’t be able to succeed alone, unless they brought others with them. 

His wraith began to wear off, and the pain was returning. He fell to the ground, unable to stand. It was as if knives were plummeting into his skin, slicing him apart. Grinding his teeth together, he tried to suppress his need to scream in agony. It wouldn’t had been so bad if he hadn’t been shot so many times. Usually he would just feel sick and lifeless but the closer he came to death, the more painful it got. He wasn’t sure if he could actually die again, but he was sure if he did, he’d be living an eternity in hell. Perhaps that’s why it felt like he was burning and suffering when he came close to death. 

He laid inside the mountain for what seemed like hours. The sounds of gunfire and explosions had suppressed. All he could hear now was the wind. The cold winter air had seemed to numb some of his pain, but it was still too excruciating to stand. Suddenly he began to hear footsteps. Whoever it was, he was defenseless like this…lifting his head as best as he could, he looked up to the cave entrance. All he could see was her silhouette but he knew it was her by the curves of her body. She was beautiful, she was his… _Amélie_.

“Gabriel?” She ran to his side, dropping to her knees beside him. She slowly turned him over to his back. 

“Ahh!” He cried out in pain.

“Merde! Where are you injured?” 

“Everywhere…” Is all he could explain, as he replied weakly. 

She carefully moved her legs under his head, and lifted the mask from his face.

“Oh mon Dieu…your eyes are…” She appeared to look frightened. 

“Red?” 

“Oui…”

“Haven’t you figured out already that I’m practically a demon…I hunt for souls after all…” He replied as a matter-of-factly. 

“I’ve never seen you like this though…”

“It’s because…” He couldn’t finish his sentence as pain rippled through his body  again. He clenched his fists and teeth. 

“What do I do? How do I help you?” She asked in a panic. 

“Find me someone to kill!” His reply came out in a deeper metallic tone, sounding inhuman. 

She lifted her head from his lap. He had begun digging his claws in the ground and screaming. She ran out of the cave quickly. He was left alone again, but it was for the best. He didn’t want to risk killing her at his current state. He needed to feed before the pain overtook him completely. 

Minutes later he heard footsteps outside again. She was back with two of the security guards. They probably thought they were on a rescue mission. He’d have to answer to Talon for this later but right now this was more important. Weakly he lifted a shotgun from his jacket and shot both guards. He began to crawl towards their lifeless bodies. Amélie got behind him and attempted to help him move towards the bodies. He was finally close enough to consume their souls, and so he did. The pain began to subside, and he released his tensed muscles and collapsed back to the ground. 

“Mon amour…” She said lovingly and worriedly at the same time. She slid his hood back from his head and began running her fingers through his hair, caressing him.  

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that…” 

“Shh…it’s over now.” She bent down, kissing his forehead. 

“What happened to the Overwatch attackers?” 

“They retreated back to their aircraft…” She paused. “Gabriel…I’m sorry about Angela…” She said sincerely. 

“I don’t want to talk about it…” He closed his eyes and rested his head in her lap. “I do, however, want to discuss how Ana is still alive.” 

“Ana?…” She asked confused. “Amari…I killed her.”

“Apparently you didn’t…”

“Wait…that’s who shot me with the sleeping dart. Merde!” She bit her lip. “I should have known! I didn’t recognize her. She had a mask on…but how is she alive?” Confusion and anger expressions ran across her face. 

 _She is beautiful when she is angry_ , he thought. He lifted a claw to stroke the side of her face. 

“Nightmare?” He asked, calling her by the nickname he gave her. 

“Hmm?” She hummed.

“I love you…” He confessed. It was the first time he’d said it to her. Coming close to death for a second time made him appreciate what he had a little more. 

Her eyes widened as she bit her lip, surprised.

“Gabriel…you can’t…I mean you shouldn’t…love me. I’m just a…science experiment.” She looked away from him.

“And I’m just a monster…” He tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him again. Lifting his head from her lap, he sat up and pulled her into his embrace and found her lips with his. 

“I love you too…” She whispered against his lips. He smiled and stood up, lifting her with him. He carried her back to base where he would take her into his apartment and make love to her, because that’s what she deserved. 

* * *

A couple weeks later, Gabriel had been in search for Jack, Angela, and Ana. He had Sombra scanning for them around the clock. Every hour, he’d ask her for a report. 

“Ugh! Obviously I haven’t found them yet or I would tell you! Stop asking me!” She replied in a snooty tone.

“Don’t get mouthy with me, you little brat.” He scolded her like a child. After all if she wanted to act like one, then he would treat her like one.

“Yeah, whatever, dad.” She responded.

“Don’t call me that!” 

She giggled and continued her search in front of the computer. Her legs were crossed Indian-style in the chair, her hair braided to the side. A bowl of ramen noodles sat on the desk in front of her as she slurped the noodles loudly, purposefully annoying him. She did annoy him, but she was growing on him. 

“I think I got something!” She shouted.

Walking behind her, he began scanning the computer screen. 

“Yes! That’s them! Where are they?”

“Giza, Egypt.”

He quickly began packing his bags and preparing to leave. 

“Should me and Widow get ready too?” She asked him. 

“No…I’m going alone. I can’t risk the both of you again.”

“But you might need help…look what happened to you last time…”

“This isn’t up for discussion, Sombra.”

“Ok, fine.” She replied childishly.

“And don’t tell Widowmaker where I’m going.”

“Do I win a prize?”

“Sombra…”

“Qué? I’m just messin’ with you pops.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

He groaned. She was impossible…

“Make sure you lock up on your way out…” He left his apartment and headed towards the air crafts. After loading up his things and getting the engine started, he pulled out his phone and texted Amélie.

ʜᴇʏ ɴɪɢʜᴛᴍᴀʀᴇ, ɪ'ᴍ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴀ sᴍᴀʟʟ ᴍɪssɪᴏɴ. ɪ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏᴍᴏʀʀᴏᴡ. ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴅᴏ ᴅɪɴɴᴇʀ…

She replied in a matter of seconds.

ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏɪɴɢ? sᴜʀᴇ, ᴅɪɴɴᴇʀ sᴏᴜɴᴅs ɢᴏᴏᴅ.

He was afraid of that question.

ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴏʀʀʏ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪᴛ :P

He replied with a tongue-out emoticon and prepared for takeoff. 

Landing in the outskirts of Giza, Egypt, he prepared himself for a possible battle. He checked his shotguns and made sure they were all fully loaded, and placed them inside his jacket holsters. He began his journey through the desert. His black suit was covered in sand, turning it brown. He hated sand because it seemed to get into every crevice and was hard to clean out. 

After walking what seemed for an eternity, he sighted what seemed like a camp site. 

“Stop! Put your hands where I can see them.” He heard a woman yell from behind. 

He cackled menacingly. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out his shotguns and turned to face her. She launched a small rocket, that he dodged as it hit the ground behind him. He released a shot from each gun, striking her twice. He didn’t like shooting a woman, but she was getting in his way. She fell backwards to the ground, her helmet flying off her head. She held her hands to her side where the bullets had slid past her armor. He began to walk towards her, but was caught off guard when he looked at her face. 

“Fareeha?” He questioned her name. _Could it possibly be?_  The little girl he practically raised from the day she was born, little Fareeha Amari. Her father had died in war, shortly after Ana had gotten pregnant. Gabriel had taken to her the day he got to hold her for the first time. Her tiny hands that wrapped around his fingers, and her big brown eyes looking up at him. He’d loved her since day one. He watched her grow, and played his guitar for her every night before she went to sleep, singing her sweet lullabies. He’d sneak candy to her when Ana would tell her she wasn’t allowed to have them. She was his joy…

“Who are you?” She asked frightened. “How do you know my name?”

Gabriel dropped to his knees in front of her and removed his mask. 

“Fareeha…I’m so sorry.” He couldn’t believe he just shot his little girl. 

“Uncle Gabe?” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's POV

Gabriel returned from Egypt, feeling a sense of remorse. Fareeha’s question was on a continuous repeat inside his mind. 

_“What have you become?”_

Had he really lost himself to a point of no return? The answer was sadly, “yes.” He had no control over who he had become, but he’d always accepted himself with no question. He enjoyed what he did, and he’d been at it so long. His way of life was all he knew. His past was history and that’s where it would stay. 

He stood on his balcony outside his room, blowing out the smoke from his cigarette into the cool breeze of January.  He lifted his hood up over his head, protecting his ears from the frigid cold. He looked to the sunset, sinking below the mountains as it created a masterpiece in the sky of orange, pink, and purple. 

A vibrating sound came from inside his room. It was his phone that lied on his bedside table. Throwing the remains of cigarette to the ground, he snuffed it out with his boot. Sighing, he walked inside and read the message. It was from Amélie.

ᴀʀᴇ ᴡᴇ sᴛɪʟʟ ᴏɴ ꜰᴏʀ ᴅɪɴɴᴇʀ?

He forgot he’d promised her a date night. He wasn’t mentally stable enough to face her but he knew he must. He owed her that much, at least. 

ʏᴇs, ᴡᴇᴀʀ ᴀ sᴇxʏ ᴅʀᴇss ᴀɴᴅ ʙʀɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴀᴛ. ɪ'ᴍ ᴛᴀᴋɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏᴜᴛ.

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for her “smart” reply, as he knew she would have one. 

ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ? ʜᴏᴡ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ sᴜᴘᴘᴏsᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ? ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀssᴀssɪɴs, ɴᴏᴛ sᴏᴍᴇ sᴍᴀʟʟ ᴛᴏᴡɴ ꜰʟᴜꜰꜰʏ ᴄᴏᴜᴘʟᴇ.

He laughed out loud as he read her statement.

ꜰʟᴜꜰꜰʏ? ᴊᴜsᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴅʀᴇssᴇᴅ, ʙɪᴛᴄʜ :P

ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴄᴀʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴀ ʙɪᴛᴄʜ???

ʏᴇᴘ. sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɪɴ 15

Standing, he placed his phone back on the table and ventured to the bathroom. He was in desperate need of a shower. He could be in and out within five minutes. Expelling his dirty clothes to the bathroom floor, he stepped into the shower and quickly washed his hair and body. The hot water felt good over his sore muscles, and he wished he could have stood there longer but he needed to get ready.

Exiting the shower, he toweled himself dry and proceeded to his bedroom dresser. He pulled out a pair of dark washed black jeans that fit him tightly around the thighs. He sat on the bed, still shirtless, while he slipped on a pair of ankle high, black boots. Walking to his closet, he pulled out a black, cashmere sweater. It was the only expensive item of clothing he owned. It still had price tags attached. Ripping off the tags, he slid the sweater over his head and pulled his arms through the sleeves. It fit him snugly over his muscular arms but it suited him well. He searched for a belt, not that he needed one, as tight as his pants were, but it would complete the look he was going for. Going back to the bathroom he rummaged through his cabinet for his cologne. Finding it, he spritzed it over his neck and chest a few times. Looking in the mirror, he noticed his 5 o’clock shadow. 

_Shit…_

Looking to his watch setting on the bathroom counter, he checked the time. He was running late but he was in desperate need of a shave. He quickly applied some shaving cream and shaved the sides of his face and under his chin. Carefully, he washed the shaving cream from his face trying not to get any on his sweater. He picked the towel up from the floor that he had just used from the shower to pat his face dry. He slapped on some aftershave and applied his watch to his wrist. Exiting the bathroom, he grabbed his long, fancy trench coat from the coat rack beside the door. Popping up the collar of the coat around his neck, he was ready to go. 

Reaching Amélie’s apartment, he knocked on the door. 

“You’re late.” She said, stating the obvious as she opened the door. 

“Sorry, nightmare.” He said with a grin. 

She was stunning in a knee length, black silk dress with spaghetti-straps that hugged her curves perfectly. The V-neck of the dress dropped below her sternum revealing her cleavage. One side of the dress had a slit that ran from the bottom up to the middle part of her thigh, revealing her slim, well-built leg. Her long hair was down, as it fell past her butt. He bit his bottom lip, wishing he could rip her out of the dress and fuck her right where she stood. She was irresistibly stunning. 

“Happy to see me?” She smirked, closing in on him, grabbing the hard bulge in his crotch.

“Don’t tempt me…” He growled and met her lips with his and kissed her roughly, slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

She moaned against his mouth, pressing her body into his as she ran her fingers into his hair, pulling it gently. 

“Fuck it.” He said as he grabbed her beneath her ass and lifted her thighs up around his waist.

He carried her back inside and shut the door with his foot. Both their breathing became rough. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. Blood was violently rushing into his scrotum, begging for relief. He hiked her dress up over her waist and ripped her panties off, ruining them. He was sure she wouldn’t care. Still holding her up with one arm, he used his other hand to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He pushed his underwear and pants down past his ass, freeing his erection. Grabbing her at the hips, he slid her onto his erection roughly. She cried out in a loud moan as she dug her nails into the back of his neck. She felt so wet around him, ready for everything he wanted to do to her. He began to fuck her hard and deep, her walls tightening around him. He moaned aloud knowing he wouldn’t last long at this rate. His legs began to feel weak as he came closer to his release. Dropping to his knees, he stilled himself inside of her and came violently. He bit down on her shoulder, stifling his moans. She cried out from his bite and tightened her arms around him as he felt her find her release also. Her walls were pulsing around him as she came. He loved feeling her cum. He loved how she unraveled for him. Her body was so obedient for him. Laying her back on the floor, he leaned over her and kissed her softly. Their breathing was ragged with exhaustion. Looking to her shoulder, he realized he left her a nice bruise. He didn’t care; it was a reminder that she belonged to him. 

Standing, he lifted his pants back up and readjusted himself. She too stood up and pulled her dress down, rubbing the wrinkles out of it.  

“I need to go clean myself up.” She stated breathlessly as she proceeded to the bathroom.

He nodded after her and sat down on the couch, laying his head back, allowing his heart rate to come back down to normal. 

“So, where are we going?” She asked as she came back out of the bathroom. 

She picked up her ruined panties from the floor and threw them in the garbage. 

“It’s a surprise…” He said and stood from the couch. “We should get going before it gets too late. 

She grabbed a long black trench coat and pulled it on. They were a perfect matching couple, both in black attire and trench coats. He laughed at the thought.

“What’s funny?” She asked.

“We are becoming a _fluffy couple_ , as you would say.” He playfully tugged at the collar of her coat, hinting her that they matched. 

“Idiot…” She smirked.

“…ahh, but I’m your idiot.” He smiled. 

Later that evening, they were still aboard the aircraft flying to his surprise destination. 

“I’m starving. How much longer do we have to go?” She questioned. 

“Almost there, nightmare.” He smiled to her from the pilot seat as he reached a hand over to rub her bare knee softly with his thumb. 

She peaked out the window to look below. 

“This looks familiar…” She said, confused. 

“Annecy, France, where you grew up.” He stated. 

“What?” She looked to him with a shocked expression.

He smiled to her and stroked a strand of her hair. 

“Gabriel…” She had tears in her eyes. 

“Shh, no tears, nightmare.” He continued to caress her with his hand, as he stroked his thumb over her cheek. 

The city of Annecy was truly beautiful with its mountaintops and water filled alleyways, although hard to see its beauty at night. He planned for them to stay a couple days though, so he could help her refresh her lost memories. It was the least he could do for her. 

Landing the aircraft at the Annency airport where he had already paid for a spot to park earlier that week without any questions asked, they exited the aircraft. 

“How did you get permission to park here?”

“Money can do a lot of things…”

“Ahh…très bon.” She complimented. 

They began walking through the airport, her high heels clacking against the ground. Everyone stopped and stared in their direction. It wasn’t because they weren’t disguised. No one would recognize them outside of their battle-attire here. He knew It was the color of her sickly, blue skin tone that threw everyone off. Even through three decades of many types of creatures and omnics, people still got thrown off by unfamiliarity. It angered him more with each step they took. He wanted to kill them all where they stood, but this was a weapon-free trip. _I could still snap a few_ _necks…_ He thought. 

Looking over to Amélie, he saw she had her head down, almost as if she were ashamed or embarrassed. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close to his side. 

“You look beautiful…” He told her. 

She looked up at him, her golden eyes filled with sadness. 

“Merci.”

He kissed her softly as they continued to walk. Reaching the exit, he hailed a taxi. He told the name of the restaurant to the driver who nodded and proceeded to their destination.  

Arriving at the restaurant, he paid the driver and got out of the cab. Walking around to her side, he opened the door for her and gave her his hand to help her step out. 

“You’re being such a gentleman tonight…” She smirked. 

“Don’t get used to it…” He scolded playfully. 

Escorting her inside, he proceeded to the hostess table.

“Quel est le nom?” The hostess asked.

“Reyes.”

“Okay, right this way.” She said in English, realizing he wasn’t French. 

The hostess seated them at a table near a window that overlooked an alleyway of water. The building across from them was filled with lights and flowers that reflected beautifully in the water. 

A waiter was quick to greet them.

“Uh…good…evening.” He struggled with his English as he spoke with a thick French accent. “Can I…start you off with some wine?”

Amélie smiled devilishly at Gabriel, probably basking in the fact that she knew French but was refusing to help the waiter, forcing him to continue speaking in English. Gabriel smiled back at her as he easily read her mind through her facial expressions. 

“Yes, please.” Gabriel answered the waiter.

The waiter tipped both their glasses upright and poured a small sample into Gabriel’s glass, signaling that he could taste it. Confused, Gabriel sampled it and nodded that it was okay and the waiter proceeded to fill both of their glasses and left the bottle in an ice bucket on the table. 

“It’s standard politeness for a man to sample the wine before it’s given to his lady.” She explained.

“You Europeans are so weird.”

“Not as weird as you silly Americans.” She smirked. 

Soon they ordered their dishes and enjoyed a decent, expensive meal. They were mostly silent and kept looking up at one another, admiring each other’s looks until Amèlie threw him off with a question. A question he feared her asking, but he knew she would eventually. 

“Since you’re digging into my past, may I please learn more about yours?” She paused after seeing his facial expression. “You don’t have to tell me, but…I’d like to know more about you…how you became Reaper…” She bit her lip and looked at him nervously. 

“You do know me, leave my past in the past, please.” He gave her a short answer.

“It’s not fair…”

“What’s not fair, Amélie?” He was becoming short-tempered with her.

“That you brought me here…” She looked down. “That you care about me enough to help me remember my past…but won’t let me learn about yours…all I know is that you were a part of Overwatch and something happened…but what happened exactly?” She looked back up at him. 

“You don’t know when to let go, do you?” He shoved another fork full of food into his mouth and chewed it aggressively.

“Désolé…” She apologized in a whisper and forked the remainder of her food around her plate. 

Gabriel sighed as he watched her pout like a child. Sometimes he didn’t have patience for her, but she was right. If he was going to get into her business, she deserved to know his. 

“I’ll tell you after dinner.” He assured her. “Now finish your food before it gets cold.”

After dinner he helped her get her coat back on and he lead her outside. They walked down a sidewalk near the water. The late evening air was slightly chilly. Gabriel shoved his bare hands into the pockets of his coat. Amélie looped her arm through his and rested her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk. Finding a bridge, he walked to the center and leaned up against the ledge, her arm still hooked around his. He looked off into the distance and prepared himself to tell her his past. 

“Thirty years ago there was an Omnic Crisis, as you know. Well, I had just joined the army that year, I was twenty-one…”

His story quickly became interrupted. 

“Wait…thirty years ago, you were twenty-one?” Amélie asked, shocked.

“…Yes.” He answered, confused by her question. 

“So, that means…” She closed her eyes as she counted under her breath, attempting to do math in her head. “You’re fifty-one now?”

“Yeah…” He answered, annoyed that she was bringing up his age. 

“That means that you’re…” She paused to count in her head again. “Eighteen years older than me…” Her eyes were wide. 

“So? Why does it even matter…” He released her arm from his.

“Gabriel…I’m sorry.” She grabbed his arm back. “You’re right…it doesn’t matter. Don’t be angry with me, s'il vous plaît…” She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed him softly. “But…you don’t look like you’re that old.”

“Thanks.” He said sarcastically. “Now, can I finish my story, _young lady_.” 

“Oui.” She giggled and rested her head back on his shoulder. 

“My best friend at the time also joined with me, he was nineteen. We were both top in performance, and it didn’t go unnoticed. The Crisis had gotten really bad and the United Nations was desperate to save the human race, so they put a team together. My friend and I were both called to be a part of the team, as well as three others, including Ana Amari, the woman you supposedly killed but didn’t. They put us into an experimental soldier-enhancement program. They injected me and my friend with a special designed chemical that would enhance our abilities, but it ended up giving us new abilities…inhuman abilities. They’d tested it on lab rats before injecting us, but the result for us was unexpected. The chemical affected us each differently. My friend received fast reflexes and was able to run in a very fast speed. His fast reflexes allowed him to shoot with incredible accuracy.” He stopped and growled. He hated talking about Morrison. He wanted to stop telling the story.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, noticing his frustration. 

“You have to understand this is very hard for me to bring up. I hate digging into my past.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. She knew how to calm his nerves. He reached for her hand and pulled her palm to his lips, kissing her softly in the crease of her hand. She proceeded to caress his face. 

“I love you…” He whispered. 

“I love you too, _old man._ ” She joked and smiled. 

He shook his head and continued to proceed with his story. 

“I received more strength and predictability. I was able to dodge an enemy’s fire very easily. I knew the moves they were going to make which gave me an advantage to flank them from behind. With both of our abilities approved for combat, we began the start of Overwatch. Over a time span of several years, more people started joining our program. Not everyone was given enhancements. Most of their abilities were acceptable enough. Eventually we were split up into sanctions. My friend was given Strike Commander position of Overwatch, meanwhile I was given leadership over one of the sanctions called Blackwatch. I formed up a team of my choice, and I was given strict orders to assassinate specific groups of omnics and people. Sometimes we engaged in methods of torture, kidnapping, and more. My _so called friend_ was unhappy with how my tactical group handled things, and wanted to put a stop to us. It was none of his damn business, he had his own team to lead…but _no._ He insisted we were doing wrong. He felt there was a better way to handle things. He stated that we were _scaring the public and giving Overwatch a bad name._ I told him he was weak-minded and I convinced my team he was a babbling idiot. I commanded them to continue with our program. Everyone proceeded on except for my finest and best soldier that I trained from the ground up. He walked out on me. He also thought that our group was too violent. It angered me so badly. He was like a son to me.” He stopped and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. Thinking about McCree was almost more upsetting than thinking of Morrison. 

“Gabe…” She placed her hand over his chest.

“I’m fine…just give me a minute.” He took a deep breath. “I got so angry that I wanted to end _my friend_ for good. I needed to get him alone, so no one would suspect he’d been killed by me. To this day, I can’t explain why killing had become so easy for me, but like a psychopath, I began to start enjoying it. I loved my job…” He was interrupted again.

“Is that why you love me?” She asked. “Because I enjoy killing too?”

“Perhaps…” He said, smiling down to her. “Maybe it’s because you’re so much like me, I can get along easily with you. I know you’ll always understand me.” He confessed. “Anyway…I finally got him alone. He’d sent his team out for a mission, and he was getting ready to follow behind them but I stopped him.” Gabriel played everything out in his head from that day. “He had the upper hand in our fight with his ridiculous enhanced abilities.” He growled.

“You were jealous of him…weren’t you?”

“Yes, damn it!” He slammed his fists into the concrete ledge of the bridge. 

“Pathétique…” She spoke sarcastically and ducked under his arms, fitting her small form between him and the ledge. 

She wrapped her arms around him tight. He sighed and lifted her up and sat her on the ledge, her legs closed between his thighs. 

“Why did you make me do this?” He asked her. 

“We both have a painful past, Gabriel…” She reached her hand up to stroke her thumb over his lips. “So what happened next?” 

“Let’s just say, our fight was so bad that the headquarters building ended up collapsing on top of us…”

“What?” She seemed confused. 

“We died…”

“But…”

“Angela…the woman you saw me talking to that one night…the same woman you saw with… _him…_ and Ana Amari the other night…she has the ability to raise people from the dead.”

“Wait…so…that was your friend…the guy with the visor mask?”

“Yes… _Jack Morrison._ ” He spoke his name like a cuss word. 

“Oh…” Is all she could say. 

“She’s taken his side, as I suspected her to. After all, he’s not the one who changed when she raised him. He still has the same abilities…” He paused. “When she raised me…I became this…monster.” He turned into a wraith of black mist in front of her, his eyes glowing red beneath the smoke. 

“Oui…but you’re my monster.” She delicately ran her hand through the wraith, completely accepting him for who he had become. 

He changed back to his normal form and kissed her passionately. He didn’t know how he could love someone as much as he loved her. He always thought he was incapable of love until she proved him wrong. 

“So…” She broke the kiss. “I guess it’s time to learn about my past now…” She looked around, taking in the view of the city she grew up in. 

“We’ll start by visiting your dead husband’s grave.”

“What?” She looked up at him, her expression blank.


End file.
